Eaten from the inside out
by DugongofDarkness
Summary: A story about an enderwoman and a human who have to rely on each other to survive getting the things needed to restore this broken minecraftian world.
1. Chapter 1

**For pictures of the characters go to _Ask Dugong and Oznog_**

**And for Elis go to _Ask Elis Ender_**

Smoke was clearing. A teen by the name of Artist, filled with fear and anger was holding a pipe and beginning to charge at a redstone induced enderwoman named Elis.

Artist: SHUT UP! *runs towards elis about to attack her with the pipe*

Elis: *teleports to his side* You silly~ *she giggles and sticks out her tongue* I can easily avoid attacks~ How do you think I was able to eat everyone~

Artist: GOD DAMMIT *looks around, finds a large puddle and scoops up some of the water* EAT THIS *splashes the water into her face*

Elis: *teleports to the side again.* You honestly think i wasn't gonna move? Because some one with a peanut allergy stands there when you throw peanuts at them, right? *she rolls her eyes*

Artist: What the hell do you want from me!?

Elis: I wanna mess with your head~*she purrs and licks his cheek*

Artist: *rubs off the saliva* What the fuck why!? You killed everyone I knew!

Elis: Or maybe that's what your head thinks. *She grins wide and runs a finger across his face gently*

Artist: Why are you doing this? Why am I still alive? When did this start? Why did I black out a while ago? ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT!

Elis: *She purrs in his ear.* Why wouldn't I? Ever watch someone squirm under your fingers? *She grins.* It's so very fun.~ Watch them wonder why they were chosen. *She lets out an almost happy giggle.* Oh, and you blacked out because you helped me.~

Artist: I WOULD NEVER HELP YOU!

Elis: Oh, but you did. *She smiles.* You brought them all to me.~

Artist: Why would I do that? I would never do that to Dugong, Cecilia, Oznog, or any one. I-I would never do that voluntarily. W-why did I help you?

Elis: Mind control~*She giggles and rubs his head.*

Artist: M-mind control h-how. I couldn't be mind controlled I could move at the speed of light, survive anything, and literally move mountains with the upmost of ease. I was a god! How did you hypnotize me?

Elis: *She blinks a few times before flicking him on the head.* I am a woman. Need I say more?

Artist: W-why are you doing this?

Elis: its fun. *she giggles and runs her hands threw his hair* being a vegetarian is no fun. You cant see the life drain from an apple as you eat it.

Artist: Y-your sick!

Elis: *she leans on him* your point being? *she giggles* do you honestly think at this point that I care what others think?

Artist: When did become like this, and how did helping you cause me to black out?

Elis: *she rubs her head a little* not quite sure…. I hit my head a few days ago, maybe that was it… *you notice she has a dent in her square head* maybe it awakened something and gave me powers. Or your brain couldn't stand what it was doing and blocked out your memory.

Artist: Elis I know your in there, snap out of it!

Elis: *She chuckles.* Who is to say this is not the real me? Who is to say that all of my shyness has prevented me from truly expressing myself? *She grins wide.*

Artist: Th-this can't possibly be the real you!

Elis: *she grins and giggles* well I act like this on redstone, riiight? *she starts giggling, slowly going to a prolonged laugh and then a cackle.*

Artist: You said you bumped your head on something. *looks at her head and notices a small cut with redstone dust in it* you must have hit your head on a redstone block. I-its probably gone to your blood stream.

Elis: *she purrs and hangs out her tongue.* hehe~ I think I was mining when it happened. A bat flew at me and I fell over and hit my head. I remember that much~*she grins wide*

Artist: We need to find a way to get it out of your blood, before you cause more harm than you already have!

Elis: naaahhhh. I think I'm fine. *she grins before coughing, she hits her chest a few times before some of her neon blue blood spurts out* o-ow. *she grins again* I'm fine.

Artist: *looks at the blood and notices some speckles of redstone* Your getting worse! And you just hacked up alot of blood, by what definition does that mean your fine!

Elis: By my own damned definition. *She narrows her eyes suspiciously.*

Artist: Well by my definition its the exact opposite! Elis... you might be dying. All endermen have act strange when around redstone but no enderman has gotten it in their bloodstream before.

Elis: *She grins and sticks out her tongue that seems to be covered in blood* Hehe. Then im one special girl, huh?! *Her head flies back as she lets out a loud laugh. Her head lowers as she chuckles softly, blood dripping down the corners of her mouth.* I don't see why you are so worried about a girl who ate everyone.

Artist: Because, I think once I regain my powers I can stop this happen before it happened. Getting my godlike powers back won't be easy so your going to help me.

Elis: Well alright I guess. Not like I was going to do anything else since everyone else 'disappeared' *She laughs and holds her stomach* so what do we gotta do?

Artist:...Wow I was expecting a "what makes you think I'll help you" but I guess that makes it easier. First we'll need to find some black oil. Oil is composed of basically a bunch of really old dead bodies and souls so that will bring back my tentacles.

Elis: …Like rotten blood? *she tilts her head*

Artist: Yeah I guess.

Elis: Well I know where plenty of that crud is. *she starts walking away, expecting him to follow.*

Artist: *starts following her* So where are we going oil rig, oil well, a random oil barrel?

Elis: if thats what you call it*she shrugs. As they walk for a long time, the oil rainbows starts becoming for frequent until elis stops and points to a abandoned oil rig, some of the concoction bubbling at the surface.* that oil?

Artist: Sure is! *runs over to the oil and starts drinking it as six tentacles slowly grow from his back* Ahh much better now that I have my tenta- oh crap I just remembered the slight side effe- *his eyes fade to black* WHAT FUCK! WHERE THE HELL AM I AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?

Elis: *she sticks out her tongue and crosses her arms, popping out her hip* well arnt you a tad dense?

Dark Artist: WHAT THE FUCK AM I DRINKING!? DID THIS MOTHERFUCKER DRINK OIL! WELL KNOW THAT I'M OUT 1 C4N F1NALLY AUGGH! WHAT THE THE MOTHERFUCKERS FIGHTING BACK AUGGH I GODDAMMIT HES OH FU- *eyes return to normal* God dammit! he tried to take over again!

Elis: *raises an eyebrow* You are some special kind of bipolar, you know that?

Artist: That was my dark side he comes out every time I consume souls. He could kill us all... well... you and I. So next time that happens help this side of me by well fighting him I'll need your help next time.

Elis: *shrugs* considering i am a rather weak ender and according to you I'm messed up on redstone, i don't know how much of a help i am but alright.

Artist: *starts walking on his tentacles* Now we need the soul of a giant.

Elis: …and where are we gonna find a damn giant?

Artist: In the valley of the giants. There's a massive cave there with a couple giants in it.

Elis: *crosses her arms* well alright. Lead the way.

Artist: Alright, but I must warn you giants are a tribal race so if we mess with one we're messing with all of them. So we have to lure one out away from the others and kill it as quick as possible or we could do it my way and kill them all. So whats your decision?

Elis: considering a small cut makes me dizzy from blood loss, it would be a hell of a lot easier to lure one out.

Artist: Alright then we need bait. *looks at Elis*

Elis: well gee. *she sticks out her tongue* just cause i can teleport away quickly makes me bait? Lovely.

Artist: *chuckle* Well now we just need to get there. *holds her hand* Can you teleport us there?

Elis: *she shrugs and blushes* yeah, sure. *small purple swirls start to appear as she teleports towards the giants*

Artist: Auugh! Goddamn that hurt! *sigh*...well I guess its time to get one out. Go over to one and provoke it mess with it as long as you don't hurt it the others won't attack.

Elis: *she grins wide as she teleports on a giants head* hey! Hey dumbass! *she grins and sticks out her tongue as she teleports all around him like an annoying fly before trailing him away*

Artist: *the giant looks around and notices the artist* Hey Elis you know how I said we have to kill it quickly well take this *takes a small glob of his tentacle and gives it to elis* and stick it to its head or just get it in its ear.

Elis: well alright. *she teleports on his shoulder and throws it in his ear, getting it stuck inside*

Artist: Now just watch. *he snaps his fingers and the giants head explodes leaving just a pile of brain and a pool of black liquid* Hah! Now on to the soul part. *the black liquid starts to glow a bright cyan color as it pools around the artist causing him to absorb it* HAH! IM MOTHERFUCKING BACK!

Elis: *hits him hard on the back of the head* oh shut up.

Artist: Ow! but thanks. Now we have to ge- * notices the suns near setting* well I guess we have to get a fire going and set up camp. I can the fire you can go hunting.

Elis: i may be messed up on redstone, but im still a vegetarian. Hope you like eggs, apples, and obsidian. *she teleports away before coming back after an hour or two with a block of obsidian, a hand full off apples, two eggs, and a pair of eyes.*

Artist: *takes an apple and starts eating it near the fire* Alright, now theres only one thing we need now and thats shelter.

Elis: well thats not hard. *she takes a bite out of the obsidian with a loud crunch before she picks up blocks and builds a small dirt hut around them. She makes a dent in the floor for her to sleep in as she nibbles at the obsidian and plays with the eyes*

Artist: We have shelter, food, and a fire. We make a good team. *notices elis eating the obsidian* How can you even eat that? Its harder than diamonds.

Elis: *she bites it and gets a large chuck ad she chews it with gnashing sounds.* ever since i was little, i ate obsidian and bedrock. It made my bones as hard, and heavy as diamonds. It dosent help make body fat and it destroys some if my organs, but it gives me some kind of defense.

Artist: Don't you think it would have been better to get your bones stronger the natural way you know with calcium or something.

Elis: No.*she takes out another chunk of her block.* i was a stubborn kid and nobody around me really taught me much except for Edmund, Natalie, and Zeke. Ed and Zeke were always out and Natalie had to take care of her siblings so I had to learn most things for my own. *she throws the last chunk in her mouth and eats it*

Artist: Well it's getting late I'm going to sleep. *starts to sleep on the ground*

Elis: *she shrugs and curls up in her little dirt hole, keeping an eye on the fire before falling asleep*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Artist: *starts following her* So where are we going oil rig, oil well, a random oil barrel?

Elis: if that's what you call it*she shrugs. As they walk for a long time, the oil rainbows starts becoming for frequent until Elis stops and points to a abandoned oil rig, some of the concoction bubbling at the surface.* that oil?

Artist: Sure is! *runs over to the oil and starts drinking it as six tentacles slowly grow from his back* Ahh much better now that I have my tenta- oh crap I just remembered the slight side effe- *his eyes fade to black* WHAT FUCK! WHERE THE HELL AM I AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?

Elis: *she sticks out her tongue and crosses her arms, popping out her hip* well aren't you a tad dense?

Dark Artist: WHAT THE FUCK AM I DRINKING!? DID THIS MOTHERFUCKER DRINK OIL! WELL KNOW THAT I'M OUT 1 C4N F1NALLY AUGGH! WHAT THE THE MOTHERFUCKERS FIGHTING BACK AUGGH I GODDAMMIT HES OH FU- *eyes return to normal* God dammit! He tried to take over again!

Elis: *raises an eyebrow* You are some special kind of bipolar, you know that?

Artist: That was my dark side he comes out every time I consume souls. He could kill us all... well... you and I. So next time that happens help this side of me by well fighting him I'll need your help next time.

Elis: *shrugs* considering I am a rather weak ender and according to you I'm messed up on redstone, I don't know how much of a help I am but alright.

Artist: *starts walking on his tentacles* Now we need the soul of a giant.

Elis: …and where are we going to find a damn giant?

Artist: In the valley of the giants. There's a massive cave there with a couple giants in it.

Elis: *crosses her arms* well alright. Lead the way.

Artist: Alright, but I must warn you giants are a tribal race so if we mess with one we're messing with all of them. So we have to lure one out away from the others and kill it as quick as possible or we could do it my way and kill them all. So what's your decision?

Elis: considering a small cut makes me dizzy from blood loss, it would be a hell of a lot easier to lure one out.

Artist: Alright then we need bait. *looks at Elis*

Elis: well gee. *she sticks out her tongue* just because I can teleport away quickly makes me bait? Lovely.

Artist: *chuckle* Well now we just need to get there. *holds her hand* Can you teleport us there?

Elis: *she shrugs and blushes* yeah, sure. *small purple swirls start to appear as she teleports towards the giants*

Artist: Auugh! Goddamn that hurt! *sigh*...well I guess it's time to get one out. Go over to one and provoke it mess with it as long as you don't hurt it the others won't attack.

Elis: *she grins wide as she teleports on a giants head* hey! Hey dumbass! *she grins and sticks out her tongue as she teleports all around him like an annoying fly before trailing him away*

Artist: *the giant looks around and notices the artist* Hey Elis you know how I said we have to kill it quickly well take this *takes a small glob of his tentacle and gives it to Elis* and stick it to its head or just get it in its ear.

Elis: well alright. *she teleports on his shoulder and throws it in his ear, getting it stuck inside*

Artist: Now just watch. *he snaps his fingers and the giants head explodes leaving just a pile of brain and a pool of black liquid* Hah! Now on to the soul part. *the black liquid starts to glow a bright cyan color as it pools around the artist causing him to absorb it* HAH! IM MOTHERFUCKING BACK!

Elis: *hits him hard on the back of the head* oh shut up.

Artist: Ow! but thanks. Now we have to ge- * notices the suns near setting* well I guess we have to get a fire going and set up camp. I can the fire you can go hunting.

Elis: I may be messed up on redstone, but I'm still a vegetarian. Hope you like eggs, apples, and obsidian. *she teleports away before coming back after an hour or two with a block of obsidian, a hand full off apples, two eggs, and a pair of eyes.*

Artist: *takes an apple and starts eating it near the fire* Alright, now there's only one thing we need now and that's shelter.

Elis: well that's not hard. *she takes a bite out of the obsidian with a loud crunch before she picks up blocks and builds a small dirt hut around them. She makes a dent in the floor for her to sleep in as she nibbles at the obsidian and plays with the eyes*

Artist: We have shelter, food, and a fire. We make a good team. *notices Elis eating the obsidian* How can you even eat that? It's harder than diamonds.

Elis: *she bites it and gets a large chuck ad she chews it with gnashing sounds.* ever since I was little, I ate obsidian and bedrock. It made my bones as hard, and heavy as diamonds. It doesn't help make body fat and it destroys some if my organs, but it gives me some kind of defense.

Artist: Don't you think it would have been better to get your bones stronger the natural way you know with calcium or something.

Elis: No.*she takes out another chunk of her block.* I was a stubborn kid and nobody around me really taught me much except for Edmund, Natalie, and Zeke. Ed and Zeke were always out and Natalie had to take care of her siblings so I had to learn most things for my own. *she throws the last chunk in her mouth and eats it*

Artist: Well it's getting late I'm going to sleep. *starts to sleep on the ground*

Elis: *she shrugs and curls up in her little dirt hole, keeping an eye on the fire before falling asleep*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-The next day-

Artist: So Elis, this has been bothering me for a while. What exactly did you do to get me to help you?

Elis: ….That's none of your business. *she closes her eyes*

Artist: Okay then I guess... but I can imagine a few things.

Elis: imagine all you want*she shrugs* what do we have to do today?

Artist: Well now we have to travel to the nether and collect enough gahst tears to fill this. *pulls out a large jar*

Elis:….Well, if you make them cry, you get more that way than if they just die.

Artist: Okay, you build the portal I'll go find some wood we can you use to open the portal.

Elis:…..let's see if I don't eat the portal first….*she teleports off to get a lot of obsidian*

Artist: Well now I just got to find a branch... *looks around and notices a lot of burned trees* through all this destruction.

Elis: *comes back with a whole bunch of obsidian. She sets it up and sits on the ground, nibbling at some blocks* you take forever.

Artist: *walks up to Elis with a branch* That took long than expected. *sets the branch on fire and puts it in the portal causing it to open* Now let's go insult some ghasts! *steps through the portal*

Elis: *she carries a few blocks as she steps threw the portal. As soon as she sees a ghast, she throws a block at its face, giving it a black eye.*

Artist: *the gahst looks at Elis and the artist angrily as it shoots a fireball* Can't we just kill it!? *he catches the fireball with his tentacle and throws it back at the ghast killing it and knocking it to the ground below* Lets just rip out their tear ducts and use that to fill the jar it seems a lot more fun that way. *runs up to the dead gahst, rips out its tear ducts, and squeezes out the gahst tears into the jar filling 1/4 of it*

Elis: Fine.*she looks rather irritated as she goes out looking for another ghast*

Artist: *gives her a jar half the size of his* Fill this with gahst tears I'll go fill mine this should be easy. *swings around the top of the nether with his tentacles looking for gahsts*

Elis: *she looks at the jar and twitches, getting a large migraine. She hold her head with a hiss, grinding her teeth before smiling wide, the redstone taking over more of her brain as she quickly runs around the nether, stirring up magma cubes, blazes, pigmen, and ghasts to chase her. After she gets a large train, she grins and turns around, cackling as her teeth pop forward. She lets out a growl as she charges at the mobs, ripping them to pieces. As she finishes, two ghasts lay dead in front of her. Instead of just taking the tears, she takes the eyes as well. Walking back towards the portal, she braids the optical nerves, blood dripping from her mouth and claws. Her jar being more than full.*

Artist: -5 minutes later- *swinging back to Elis with a jar of ghast tears * Hey Elis I filled the- what happened here?

Elis: *her eyes have a more red tint to them as she grins almost constantly* nothing.

Artist: *looks worried* Please tell me this has nothing to do with the redstone!

Elis: *grins* it's possible*she sticks out her tongue and lets out a chuckle as she licks off her bloodied hands*

Artist: *sigh* that's it! *wraps tentacles around Elis* Hold still! *one tentacle forms into a mist engulfing Elis causing small particles of redstone to come from her returning her to how she was an hour ago* Even without my godlike powers I'm still pretty powerful! Don't let it takeover next time.

Elis: *she squirms and blushes at first, swearing up a storm before returning to her half redstone, half normal state. She then blushes harder and sticks out her tongue* not like I would let it. I had a bad headache and then I lost it.

Artist: Mm-hm... So did you fill the jar?

Elis: *she holds up the jar, filled to the rim and then caped* yeah.

Artist: Heh good let's get back to the overworld I think you angered a zombie pigman tribe. *quickly jumps through portal*

Elis: She looks behind her to see a swarm of pigmen charging, she sweat drops and quickly runs through the portal. "Oh crap!"

Artist: Hey Elis *starts chugging down the ghast tears* ahh one more power down. Why don't you take a guess at what it is. *rips off his arm and after a few seconds it grows back* So, take your guess.

Elis: "I don't know." She rolls her eyes. She laughs a little. "Pain resistance? I mean, to pull off your arm you need to be able to tolerate pain pretty damn well." She grins teasingly.

Artist: *chuckle* Yeah pain resistance and regeneration. *sits near the fire* So you said you were a vegetarian right? So why did you eat all those people?

Elis:…the redstone*she looks down and away.*

Artist: *sigh* I suppose so. I'm starting to get the feeling redstone isn't natural or something.

Elis: "Yeah… Well I am from the End, not the overworld."

Artist: What were you even mining for before the incident?

Elis: "I-I don't mine much… Not since the first incident…. But I was looking for some obsidian and I picked up a block of it- a skeleton?" She scratches her head lightly. "A skeleton I think was behind it…. I fell-" She lets out a heavy sigh. "I don't remember much else…."

Artist: Hmm. Follow up question, who was the first one you ate?

Elis: "…I don't remember my redstone state…." She holds her head, like she's getting another headache, digging her nails into her skull. It dulls the pain, but only by comparison as she lets out a guttural sigh.

Artist: *notices Elis is in pain* Here Elis drink this *hands her the other jar* It will probably help with the pain and redstone.

Elis: "…I-I don't know if I can…. If there is any hint of water in it…." She eyes the jar and swallows hard. "My throat could swell and I could very well die. I can't take like a pill or even a shot to help with it or anything…." She tries to smile. "I will be alright."

Artist: Ghast tears aren't really made of water but they are made of a healing chemical... or something... all I know is it isn't water trust me I'm older than I look, but if you're sure.

Elis: She takes the jar questionably and sniffs it before sticking her tongue in and cringing. "Sour!"

Artist: *chuckle* I know that's why I love it so much; it's like drinking lemon juice. I can go find some sugar cane to sweeten if you want.

Elis: She hangs out her tongue and gives it back. "Any form of sugar would be bad for me. If I do snap and go redstone, you would have a hyper masochist on your hands."

Artist: So I take it you can't handle your sugar.

Elis: "Live on a diet of little to no sugar and then eat some." She laughs lightly.

Artist: *sigh* Just like Dugong he could never take his sugar. He ended up streaking after a drink of NOS.

Elis: She twitches lightly and looks away, her eyes drained of color as she lets out a sigh. The severity of the situation finally smacking her in the face.

Artist: *looks at Elis* Whats wrong?

Elis: She mutters softly "….I….I ate everyone…."

Artist: *scoots over to Elis* Listen Elis you have to remember that was the redstone not you Elis. You would never do something like that and besides when I get my powers back I can make all of this never happen. *hugs Elis*

Elis: She buries her face in his shoulder and nods softly. "…..ok….."

Artist: Now let's go find some food to eat we'll need the energy.

Elis: She lets out a soft sigh. "Alright…." She teleports around and finds some trees where she starts to pick them, having a small handful.

Artist: *takes one of the apples* I'm amazed how this went from me swinging around a pipe trying to save my life to me hugging and comforting you.

Elis: She blushes. "Well… With as messed up as I can get, people still like me for some reason… I have had others hate me, but they didn't know me I guess and they based everything on rumors…." She shrugs and sits down, setting the apples next to her. She picks up an apple and absentmindedly teethes on it.

Artist: I'm amazed anyone would even make bad rumors about you. Bad rumors are something I'd expect about me.

Elis: She laughs kind of nervously. "They were rumors when I lived in the End…" She blushes more. "They were partly true as well… Oh well." She smiles.

Artist: *chuckle* Alright now I'm interested name some of the rumors please.

Elis: She blushes really hard. "U-uh….. W-well…" She starts getting really quiet, her voice high pitched. "I don't know if I should s-say…" She smiles kind of nervously.

Artist: *grins and looks at Elis* You know all that blushing makes me want to know even more.

Elis: She squeaks and covers her face, blushing harder. "W-Well…. There was a rumor that I went around stalking people…. Which I did follow people I found interesting, but only because I was too shy to say anything so it seemed like I was stalking them….." She sweat drops a little as she mutters a little. "That wasn't the only reason they hated me…. You know I'm a little different…. But….." She coughs a little awkwardly. "They are very- very stuck up with their rules…. They didn't approve of my… sexuality…" She blushes a lot harder and hides her face.

Artist: *raises an eyebrow* What exactly is your sexuality?

Elis: She blushes. "I'm Bisexual…. Anything a stray from the typical 'perfect home, kids, and parents' is deemed to be a curse…. Like how my blood is neon, that's considered to be a curse back home…"

Artist: That's pretty messed up. How could someone's sexuality be considered a curse?

Elis: She shrugs and sighs. "I have no clue…. Probably because it's not the original way…." She kind of curls up with her apple. "Only you and one two others know about it…. When everything gets fixed… Can you keep it between us?…. I get nervous about it…."

Artist: Could you please explain what you mean by "original way" and "fixed".

"Original way is how the first Enders who established our island were. We go by how they live; at least they did on my island." She looks up a little. "By fixed I mean when…. Everyone is uneaten…."

Artist: Does the enderdragon eat them?

Elis: She gets a look on her face like she ate something rotten. "No- not as far as I know." She looks over at him, wondering his sanity on why Enders would worship things that ate them.

Artist: *notices Elis' stare* ...What! Don't look at me like that. How am I supposed to know what uneaten means... what does it mean anyway.

Elis: "…. When you make things back to how they were…. Before my redstone…"

Artist:... Oh wait I thought you meant back home people with different sexuality were "fixed" sorry I kind of zoned out there for a while.

Elis: She smiles small. "Well… They are… By being shunned."

Artist: No offense but your island in the end sounds like it's full of jerks and homophobes.

Elis: "I'm well aware." She sticks out her tongue. "They are just stubborn is all."

Artist: Is this why you left the end?

Elis: "I left because I always wanted to live in the Over world. Endergirls aren't allowed to live here where I'm from so it's not like I could visit or anything…. So I just left." She shrugs. "But if I go back, I will be punished… Among other things."

Artist: Other things?

Elis: She nods. "They would try to fix me, if I was allowed back. They would put me in a room an attempt to force me to like the End and say the Over world is bad for me. They would then try to fix my blood color with chemicals, and possibly my allergy. After that, they would make me eat regular food, remove the nail polish on my toes….. And eventually make me straight as an obsidian pillar…." She sighs and shudders lightly. "I've heard stories about that kind of reconditioning….. It's- none too pleasant."

Artist: If it's anything like what I've seen during the old times than you'll want to stay away from the end at all costs. The so called "fixing" doesn't fix them, it leaves them as mentally scarred emotionless husks.

Elis: She nods. "Were probably on the same page with their idea of 'fixing.'" She laughs nervously. "I would only go back to visit my sisters…. But they are annoying so I won't."

Artist: *he nods his head* Mmhm... *sigh* I'm getting a bit more hungry and these apples aren't really doing it for me. I'm going to go hunting, do you know if there are any animals around?

Elis: She nods and points to the right. "There are slot of cows over there. I can feel them walk around."

Artist: Thanks *walks in the direction of the cows*

Elis: She sits there, waiting for him. It's not that she doesn't like violence or anything; it's just that she doesn't want to eat things that were once living. That had a family and what not. She's weird like that, cause seriously, who doesn't like bacon? Either way, she sits there and looks at her stomach, feeling a little funny in her head.

Artist: *comes back with a huge chunk of meat and sits near the fire* I'm back.

Elis: She looks at her belly, kind of zoned out as her eyes close and she falls over, feeling a little faint. "Uuugghhhh." She looks up and smiles. "Welcome back."

Artist: *takes a bite out of the meat* Elis, are you feeling alright?

Elis: "I-I feel woozy…." She holds her stomach. "I'll be fine though." She smiles a little.

Artist: Woozy is never good. Is it because you're a vegetarian and I'm eating meat?

Elis: She shakes her head no and holds her head. "I- I'll be fine…."

Artist: If you say so. Well we should get going I don't want to stay here for the night again.

Elis: She shakes her head yeah; not wanting to stay there as well and gets up, being a little wobbly as she braces herself against a tree, holding her head a little. She lets out a small whimper. "W-where are we going to go?"

Artist: Were going to go to a village. I saw one around here. There's bound to be food there maybe even some potions or something. *notices Elis is propped against a tree* Are you sure you can make it?

Elis: She nods a little, letting out a small groan. "Y-yeah….. I can make it." She lets go of the tree and stands kind of hunched over. She takes a few steps and seems fine as she holds her head a little tighter. "I-I think the redstone is just messing with me….."

Artist: *worried sigh* Elis you've been saying that your fine a lot but it seems like your just getting worse. *props her against him* let's get to the village there might be some health potions.

Elis: She blushes and sticks out her tongue. "I-I promise I'm fine…. But if I drink potions, I will break out in a rash and my throat will close…." She attempts to walk normally without help but she quickly starts stumbling so she accepts the help.

Artist: *starts walking with her* Don't worry I'll try to find a way to get the water out of it.

Elis: "Well… You can dehydrate it and turn it into a paste. We used to do that for my cuts when I was little." She smiles a little before her face turns sour. "Ugghhh…" She rubs her head some.

Artist: What does a health potion even taste like?

Elis: "Death." She sticks her tongue out. "The first time I had one, as soon as it touched me, I started bleeding and my tongue started to swell. All I could taste was blood and vomit since my body tried rejecting it." She shudders at the thought. "Brother says they taste sweet, spicy, and a tad bitter. He doesn't care for sweet things so I have only heard bad things about how it tastes." She shrugs lightly and sighs. "Just thinking about it makes my stomach churn…. The ointment we made smelled similar to raspberries and lemons though."

Artist: How do endermen not die from dehydration if you can't consume fluids?

Elis: "Well… We don't need water as much as people, most Endermen stand in a humid room and they're skin absorbs it. But since I'm allergic to water, I have to drink milk."

Artist: The amount of foods you can eat must be very limiting.

Elis: "Well- it's more that I'm picky. I really just can't eat anything water based. Like soup. I can eat fruits and meats since the waters composition changes inside them." She shrugs a little and stand up normally, not feeling as woozy now.

Artist: I see you feeling much better. I can see the village up ahead we'll finally be able to sleep on beds instead the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Elis: She purrs at the thought of warm beds, stretching some of her limps with a crack, music to her ears. "That sounds wonderful. ~" She picks him up and takes off running towards the village, laughing.

Artist: *starts chuckling* I never knew you were this strong! Whoa wait slow down! I know you're excited but at least watch your going!

Elis: She grins, much to excited as she jumps over some rubble. She lands funny and twists her ankle. "Ow ow ow!" She puts him down and falls on her butt, holding her ankle. "Hehe, oops."

Artist: Are you okay, what happened?

Elis: She looks up with a smile. "Twisted my ankle. I'll be alright." She laughs lightly as she goes to get up, refusing to put any weight on it.

Artist: Well this kinds of slows down the whole getting my powers back thing. You'll need to rest *picks her up bridal style* lets go find the medical building.

Elis: "Whaaa?" She blushes hard and squeaks, recoiling her limbs close to her body.

Artist: *chuckle* You tend to blush a lot.

Elis: At this, she blushes even harder and sticks out her tongue. "I-I could have teleported to the tent." She squeaks lightly, her voice getting high pitched as she becomes a little nervous.

Artist: Then why didn't you?

Elis: She puffs up her cheeks. "C-cause I had just stood up!" She squeaks out. Small purple swirls appear around them as she teleports them into the building, crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue.

Artist: Whoa, no need to get short tempered.

Elis: She blushes a little more. "S-sorry…. Brother always did say I threw temper tantrums…." She looks down and pokes her fingers together.

Artist: Nah it's okay. Why don't you go rest on that medical bed I'll go find something to help your ankle.

Elis: She nods and teleports over to a bed, sitting up on it and letting her feet touch the floor. She looked around curiously; she had never been in a medical center before.

Artist: *looks around and finds a potion of regeneration* Hopefully this should help. *One of his tentacles forms into vapor and sucks the water from the potion* Hah, most excellent. *walks over to Elis* Here Elis I'm 99.9% sure this will work.

Elis: She takes it with a smile and gently puts the cream on her ankle. It quickly absorbs into her skin and heals her. She stands up and smiles, hugging him lightly. "Thank you~"

Artist: *hugs her back* So how much did the help?

Elis: "All the way!" She smiles. "The potions become more concentrated when you take out water. A little goes a long way." She grins real wide.

Artist: That's good; now let's go find a house.

Elis: She nods with a smile, walking a lot better and feeling a lot better. "I think I see a decent one over there!" She points over to a building that seems to be abandoned. She then realized she was in a village, a place that should be bustling with people. "….I…I wonder where all the people went…." Her peppy mood starts to die down as she feels uneasy, it seemed like to perfect of a zombie scene.

Artist: *looks at Elis with a you know what happened face* *cough* Remember the whole you ate everyone except me thing..

Elis: The redstone must have been messing with her memory. She was kind of a dense girl, but not this dense. She looked around, frowning. "…. H-how could I have done that…? Redstone doesn't affect Endermen strength…. Does it?" She looks concerned, not even noticing a small trail of blood oozing out of her mouth. She coughs lightly, small splatters of the neon blue blood flies out of her mouth and onto her hand. She doesn't notice as she continues to look around. Small flecks of redstone appear in the blood, upon her coughing, it starts to glow lightly. She cringes and holds her head again, getting another migraine. "O-ow…." She whimpers. She cringed and held her head tightly, another, even stronger migraine coming on. "R-run!" She choked out, coughing more and falling onto her knees.

Artist: *backs away nervously* what's happening Elis!?

Elis: She twitches lightly before she falls completely limp. She then gets up, slowly, joint by joint with her head staying down. A small eerie laugh escaped her lips. "Redstone.~" She sang softly. Before he could react, she lifted her head. She bared her teeth in a grin, blood laced with redstone escaped her maw as her eyes glowed red to a point. It looked like she was crying as she moved with ragdoll like movements towards him. "Awwww. I left a snack.~"

Artist: *starts laughing maniacally as his insane side comes out* Snack!? No you left an almighty being! You think you scare me!?

Elis: Her body twitches and she grins wide. "Well you aren't big enough for a meal, pipsqueak!" She laughs and charges, swinging her claws at his chest.

Artist: *he just grins and takes the hits which appear to not be hurting him* *chuckle* You actually think you can hurt me? I drank the ghast tears! Not just that I absorbed them, gained their power!

Elis: She quickly flashes back to normal Elis, making her start sobbing before the redstone took back over. "This will be all the more fun!~" She purrs as she licks some of the blood off her claws.

Artist: *he notices the flash back to Elis* Elis snap out of it! *he grabs her arms, restraining her*

Elis: She growls and her teeth pop forward while she swings her arms to get free. "Don't touch me!" The redstone Elis screams, she occasionally flickers back to normal Elis, who is crying rather bad. She finally chokes out between flashes, "I-I can't!"

Artist: You have to fight it! *a small tear drops from his eye before he wraps tentacles around her and does what he did in the nether*

Elis: Her body twitches and spazes, making her thrash and break free. She looks angry now as she eyes the tentacled man. She runs at him, she gets extremely close, her teeth forward and claws ready to rip something open. Just as she was about to make contact, Elis takes over and topples over him. She sits there, dizzy and a few feet away from him, normal. "O-owww…." She holds her shoulder.

Artist: *before she gets up he tears up and hugs hear tightly* I thought I lost you! Please don't let that happen again!

Elis: Elis is already crying, completely scared. As he hugs her, she jumps and screeches in pain, letting her shoulder go a little bit. She looks to see she had hurt him and froze up at the sight of the chest slashes. She started shaking, with a lightly whimper, she squeaks out "I-I won't! I won't!" She sounds panicked and distressed. Either way, she takes the hug and attempts to hug him back, burying her face in his shoulder and sobbing quietly. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm not a strong Ender! I'll try not to let it happen again, but if it does happen, I don't know if I will be able to stop it!" Her voice wavers and flickers, before cracking to sound extremely whiney.

Artist: *sigh* Can we please just rest for once?

Elis: She nods and gets up a little shaky, holding onto her shoulder still. She waits for him to get up as she begins to follow him, still sniveling.

Artist: *he notices she's holding her shoulder* Let's get some more of that potion paste for the road first...

Elis: She looks at her shoulder and then at him. "M-my shoulder popped out of socket when I… Attacked you… I'll be alright… I will fix it when we get to some shelter." She smiles a little, her tears drying up slightly. Her shoulder spike is placed at a rather odd angle from the misplaced bone. "It doesn't hurt unless it gets bumped…"

Artist: Your shoulder popped out, how are you going to fix that?

Elis: "Well- You have to push it back into place. It hurts… But it needs to be done." She smiles a little.

Artist: I can block your nerves using my tentacles so you won't feel pain.

Elis: "It's fine. I only feel pain if it gets jostled… Although you will probably need to help me pop it back in." The sun starts to go down and Elis looks around. "Lets find a place to stay, first."

Artist: Okay, *notices a large villager house* lets go in there. *walks toward the house carrying a couple bottles of potion paste*

Elis: She nods and follows, taking a few wooden planks from other houses as they go so they can heat up the furnace so they don't completely freeze. She uses one arm to hold about three blocks while the other arm just hangs there, kind of like dead weight currently.

Artist: *looks around the house* Hm, nice house but there seems to be a problem...

Elis: Elis tilts her head. "What is it?"

Artist: Well...*points to the bed* there's only one bed...

Elis: Elis's face goes red instantly with a rather loud squeak. "Y-you can have it, dear." She smiles and little as she goes and places the wood blocks over by the furnace, laughing a little nervously, her voice getting high pitched again.

Artist: No no you should have it I'll just cocoon myself to the ceiling and sleep. Besides you seemed really happy when I mentioned we could sleep on beds instead of dirt.

Elis: She blinks a few times. "Y-you can do that?"

Artist: Yeah I can do that. *his tentacles wrap around him forming a black cocoon as he clings to the ceiling*

Elis: She blinks a few times before poking him. "Huh…. Alrighty then." She then sits on the floor and presses her arm against the wall to pop it back into socket. She whimpers lightly but eventually there is a loud pop and she groans. "O-ow…."

Artist: *cracks out of the cocoon* I told you it would hurt. Need some health paste?

Elis: "N-no." She squeaks out, holding the shoulder. "It'll just be sore for a little while. Nothing to worry about." She smiles and stretches her arm lightly.

Artist: Ok then. *he crawls back in the cocoon and sleeps*

Elis: Elis walks over to the furnace and puts the woodblocks inside. It starts to heat up the house as she crawls into bed. Slowly, sleep begins to eat away at her before she eventually falls asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Artist: -the next day- *he cracks open his cocoon and notices Elis is still sleeping. He walks up to the bed and gets close to her and just watches her*

Elis: She's sound asleep and gently breathing. Every few moments she twitches. She was curled up under the covers and in a tight fetal position, the bed being a little small for her. Eventually she sits straight up and stretches her arms with a squeak of a yawn. She then blinks a few times, still looking tired since she just woke up. She looks over and smiles. "Good morning, dear." She waves lightly. "How did you sleep?"

Artist: Like a caterpillar, you?

Elis: "Better than last night!" She smiles and rubbed her shoulder that was still a little sore.

Artist: *looks at her shoulder* I could make you a cast for that if you'd like.

Elis: "Uhh…" She looks at it. "It should be fine. It feels like I bruised the bone? I don't know. It's not common for me to do that." She stands up and smiles. "I think it would be a little tricky because of the shoulder spike anyway."

Artist: Okay. You know I've never seen an enderman with shoulder spikes.

Elis: "Really? They are common in my home." She did notice not many Enderman she had seen had any spikes, mostly only plates. She shrugs and touches them gently. "There nothing special, just a little sharp and annoying." "Really? They are common in my home." She did notice not many Enderman she had seen had any spikes, mostly only plates. She shrugs and touches them gently. "There nothing special, just a little sharp and annoying."

Artist: Have you ever hurt yourself with them?

Elis: "Once I tilted my head too far and smashed it into the side of my head." She nods. "It hurt."

Artist: He rubs his head. "Wow, those have got to be hard to live with." He said with a surprised expression.

Elis: "You get used to them I guess." She shrugs a little.

Artist: "Hmm..." He turns around and looks around the inside of the cocoon he left stuck to the ceiling. "I can't find it..."

Elis: "Can't find what?" She gets up and tilts her head.

Artist: "My jar of ghast tears." He continues to rummage around the cocoon.

Elis: "Oh!" She starts to look around for the jar. "Could you have left it at the hospital?" She looks under the bed.

Artist: "Probably." He walks out the door and heads to the hospital.

Elis: She follows like a lost puppy.

Artist: He opens the door of the hospital and notices the jar of ghast tears on the front desk. "Oh there it is." He picks up the jar. "I tend to lose a lot of things like this."

Elis: "Well I best keep a better eye on you, huh?" She laughs a little.

Artist: He gives a light chuckle "I guess so. Well I've got it now let's head back to the house." He starts walking towards the house.

Elis: "Alright." She smiles and follows like a lost puppy once again.

Artist: He walks into the house "I should get rid of that cocoon." He walks up to the cocoon and puts a hand up to it. Tentacle like appendages crawl from it, wrap around his hand, and move to his back causing his tentacles to grow back.

Elis: "You have some very interesting powers." She leans over a little, about to his height and blinks a few times, interested.

Artist: "Yeah I got these powers when I was born..." He scratches his head. "I-I don't really know when I was born though."

Elis: She frowns. "You don't?" She starts to think. "That's a little odd, I'm sorry to hear that, dear."

Artist: "No need to be sorry, I was born when the universe started existing. I really don't recall a lot of things."

Elis: "Have you ever had a birthday?" She asks.

Artist: He looks at her with a puzzled expression. "A what?"

Elis: She gasped. She never had that many, but she always enjoyed them. "Once a year, you gather your friends so you all can celebrate your life! Typically on the day you were born! You have cake and presents wrapped in colorful gifts and its fun!" She threw her hand sup in the air. She did love her birthday parties that her brother threw for her.

Artist: "I think I remember Dugong having one last year..."

Elis: "Exactly." She smiled. "You should pick a date so you can have them too!"

Artist: "A date?..." He looks back at one of his tentacles. "What kind of person would date me?"

Elis: She laughs. "I didn't mean that kind of date. Like a calendar date?" She giggles a little. "But I do believe there is someone out there for everyone."

Artist: He thinks for a moment. "How about December second? It's close to thanksgiving, Christmas, and New years. And about that "there's a special person for everyone" thing, I'm an all powerful tentacled being I'm not so sure about that. Besides, the only girls I know are you, Pinkditto, Blackditto, Dugong's mom Cecilia, and his sister."

Elis: "That sounds wonderful." She smiles. "But I'm not saying you already met her necessarily." She smiles a little more. "Besides, I know someone out there will like you eventually." She laughs and nudges his shoulder lightly.

Artist: "I'm at least one hundred quintillion years old and I haven't found that special someone yet. Something tells me I won't find them anytime soon."

Artist: "I don't even know what that means! Plus it's true. I mean c'mon, what kind of of person would date me? I devour souls, my best friend is a purple dog, and the first thing he did when we met was run."

Elis: She puts her hands on her hips. "My best friend is missing an arm, covered in scratches and is constantly scowling. Most Endermen ran away from him." Her face gets a little sad. "Well… At least he did…" She shakes her head. "Either way, that is no excuse."

Artist: He sighs as he admits defeat. "Okay I'll stop being negative, I guess you're right, I'll find someone right? I mean I've literally got all the time in the world."

Elis: She grins. She always liked it when she won arguments. "That's the spirit!"

Artist: "*sigh* Well we better move on to the next power."

Elis: "Ok, so what's the next one?"

Artist: The next power is shape shifting.

Elis: "That sounds fun. How do we get that?"

Artist: We need to find a jungle temple. There we can find mystic gemstones.

Elis: "A-alright… I hope it isn't too humid." She laughs a little, any kind of humidity makes her break out in a rash.

Artist: "Yeah humidity always makes my tentacles slimy" He starts walking.

Elis: She follows. "So how far is it?"

Artist: "It's pretty far away, but you can teleport us...right?"

Elis: "Yeah. Of course." She smiles and touches his shoulder. She then teleports to the edge of a Jungle after skipping around a few times.

Artist: He looks around before entering. "This jungle seems familiar."

Elis: "Good. That means we are in the right one, right?" She follows carefully.

Artist: "No, its probably the right jungle, It just seems familiar. He continues looking around and a couple leaves fall beside him. He freezes and looks up.

Elis: She blinks a few times and looks up as well. "Huh?"

Artist: A spear whizzes through the air and goes through Artist's abdominal area causing him to fall to his knees and coughs up some blood. He gets an expression on his face as he remembers something. "E-Elis remember how you said you ate everyone? I don't think you g-got everyone...

Elis: Her eyes go wide as she starts twitching. Her pupils slowly disappear and her teeth pop forward as she goes into Agro mode. She lets out a low growl as she hovers over him protectively. "Why don't you show yourself!?"

Artist: "I-I wont go down that easily!" He rips the spear from his stomach and prepares to attack. Flashes of orange and red appear around Artist and Elis. As an angry feminine voice yells. "GO AWAY YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED EVERYONE! EVEN MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Elis: She lets out a loud, low growl as the redstone particles slowly start to act up. "Were trying to fix that, you little harpy!" She snarls and starts twitching more.

Artist: He gets out of his attack mode and starts defending Elis. "Elis! Stop! I think I know her! We're in a jungle, the quick flashes of orange, little brother? T-Tabitha!?"

Elis: She still twitches as she holds her head and growls, trying to calm down.

Artist: "Tabitha?" A blood covered ocelot in a jungle getup walks out of the bushes. "What do you want? I told you I never wanted to see you again!

Elis: She growls and twitches, still feeling uneasy about her.

Tabitha: What are you doing here!? Did you come here to finish the job!? Kill all life in minecraftia!

Elis: Elis twitched a little as she looked at the cat. "We're here to fix that! I'm a damn vegetarian! You think I liked eating everyone?!" She was starting to get the hang of not letting the redstone effect her, but it did slip every once and awhile.

Tabitha: She groans in pain and covers her chest. "H-how on earth are you supposed to f-fix all of this." She says as she tries to calm down.

Elis: "Well attacking us won't help." She ground out. She now stood up straight and held her head, retracting her teeth.

Tabitha: Attacking?... he can take shots like that it only stunned him.

Elis: She looks at him. "It better only have stunned him." Her upper lip twitches.

Artist: "Of course it only stunned me." He keeps coughing up a lot of blood and turn his head towards Elis. "I didn't need that blood anyway."

Elis: Her lip twitches again as she glares over at the cat with a small growl. "I suggest you eat some of the ointment….. It'll help."

Artist: *cough* "No. I-I can just drink my ghast tears." He pulls out a jar of ghast tears and drinks it. "What the heck is that stuff?" Tabitha says.

Elis: She seems rather angry with Tabitha still. "He just said Ghast tears. Like from the nether?"

Artist: "Hold on Elis. Something tells me she might be able to help us. She could help this process go a lot faster."

Elis: "How?"

Artist: "She moves quick and has great accuracy with a spear. She could help with the mystic gems."

Elis: Elis nodded a little, but felt uneasy about it. "I swear, try and hurt us again and you will be the first thing I've ever torn to pieces." She growls.

Tabitha: "What makes you think I'll help either one of you?"

Elis: "How about the fact that it will bring your brother back?!" She snarls and barks at her, becoming annoyed very quickly.

Tabitha: "Fair enough..." She responded knowing if she were to make her angry she might attack her and she already had a couple injuries. "Let's go. The temples this way." She points and starts walking.

Elis: Elis nods and touches the two and teleports them in the direction, making time go by faster to get there. In only a few moments, they arrive at the base of the temple.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Artist: "Well that sure saved some time. Let's go in it can't be that dangerous." He starts walking in. "Except for all the traps and mobs in there..." He mutters to himself.

Elis: Elis sneaks in and looks around carefully at everything. "So… How far in are the gems?"

Artist: Considering this is a temple, it should be pretty far.

Elis: "Oh joy." She kept walking and looking around. She got more nervous about the dark as they went further inside.

Tabitha: She lights a torch. "There will be a lot of traps here, so you have to be careful."

Elis: She instantly feels more at ease as soon as the torch lights, despite the promise of traps. "What kind? Like trip wires or tests that if you get wrong, they send mobs after you?"

Tabitha: "There are arrows in dispensers, mob arenas, poison darts, and spike pits."

Elis: "….Oh my…" She keeps looking around and checking for traps.

Artist: "No need to check for traps Elis. I'll just tank it." He starts walking ahead as arrows start to hit him.

Elis: "B-but…." She didn't like seeing her friends in situations that would cause other pain. "That's not healthy!"

Artist: "Healthy? Listen Elis I know you don't like watching your friends get hurt but, I feel no pain, remember? I ran with the dinosaurs and fought in the civil war. I can take it." An arrow hits him in the back of the head.

Elis: Her eyes go wide and she starts twitching.

Artist: "Don't worry about it Elis. We don't want the redstone to take over."

Elis: "I-I'm trying… But this goes against almost all the fiber in my being…." She still twitches but holds her head with a sigh.

Artist: He pulls all the arrows out. "Wait! I've got an idea." His tentacles move in front of him to for a large shield.

Elis: "T-that's better." She smiles a little but still seems worried.

Artist: They reach the end of the long corridor and reach two hallways. "So. Who's going where?"

Elis: "I'll go to the left." She starts walking that way.

Tabitha: "I'll go to the right with Artist." Tabitha and Artist walk down the hallway.

Elis: She watches them for a moment before going down her own hall. She quickly realizes that its getting dark and she sticks close the wall. As she goes deeper, it gets darker and she runs, ignoring any traps. She fires off multiple arrow traps and gets hit with a few but ignores it as she hears zombies after her. "FFFFFFFFFFFF." She starts to whimper as she takes another step and feels nothing below her. She grabs onto the wall and dangles above a pit with poison spikes at the bottom. Not being able to teleport because she can't see, she starts to whimper.

Artist: They continue through the hall. "Do you think she'll be alright?" He says as he turns to Tabitha "Of, course she'll be fine." She responded.

Elis: The zombie falls in the pit and dies and she whimpers louder. "H-help?" She squeaks out, not nearly loud enough.

Artist: "Are you sure? This place seems pretty dangerous. What about spike pits and monsters?" "Don't worry she's in the safest hallway of this jungle temple. Our side will have zombies and poison spike pits. Her side will have just a couple arrow dispensers."

Elis: She starts to get dizzy and loose her grip from the draining blood. "H-help!"

Artist: "D-Did you hear that!?" He starts running out of the hallway eventually reaching Elis.

Elis: She's shaking and in the hole, bleeding and whimpering with arrows sticking out of her.

Artist: He lifts her out of the hole with his tentacles. "E-Elis!" He covers her wound with a glob of his tentacle to stop the bleeding.

Elis: She whimpers slightly and shakes, being more scared than anything with her eyes tightly closed.

Artist: He quickly rummages through his sweatshirt pocket and pulls out a bottle of the regeneration potion paste. He tries his best to pull out the arrow gently and starts rubbing the paste on her wound. "Please Elis..." He said as tears slowly fall from his face.

Elis: She winces in pain, the arrow had shot straight threw her, the arrow head on the other side. "I-I'm alright…" She smiles weakly, at least the bleeding had stopped.

Artist: "Oh, thank god." He lifts her up and hugs her gently, avoiding the arrow.

Elis: She whimpers and leans against him. The arrow hit just above her lung, luckily it wasn't punctured. She smiled a little and opened her eyes to show slight redstone, almost like its helping her with the pain.

Tabitha: She comes running towards Elis and Artist with a handful of colorful rune covered gems. "I found some of the gems."

Elis: She smiles a little. "G-good. Let's get out of here then…."

Artist: He carries them out of the temple with his tentacles and looks at the gems with a slight frown.

Elis: "Is something wrong?" She looks at the gems as well.

Artist: "We're missing some of the gems. I'll go back in and get the rest, you and Tabitha should stay here and take a break." He starts walking into the temple.

Elis: "N-no." She gets back up and follows. "Something bad will happen if we split up again…. I can feel it…" She looks worried.

Artist: He stops walking and turns around to look at Elis "Elis nothing bad is going to happen trust me. I can take a lot of arrows and regenerate body parts. I'll be fine."

Elis: She looks worried but she begrudgingly agrees. She stares at the entrance and lets out a sigh. "A-Alright…."

Artist: He continues to walk into the temple eventually reaching where she walked into. He notices some zombies but makes quick work of them.

Elis: She lets out a small sigh and sits down. The arrow starts to interest her and she starts poking at the arrow head.

Artist: He walks up to the ledge leading to a spike pit and forms a bridge made from his tentacles. He walks across it and ends up at a hallway made of arrow dispensers.

Elis: She sits down with a sigh and looks at the arrow. She starts poking at it, a little nervous to start a conversation with the cat girl.

Tabitha: "So uh... how are you?

Elis: She blinks a few times and looks over at her. "H-huh? …O-oh…" The Endergirl looked over to Tabitha, her eyes slowly starting to get redder since she started to poke at the arrow. She lets out a small sigh. "I-I just…. I don't know…." Her head hangs. "I feel horrible for what happened…. And its all my fault…." She curls her knees up to her chest and puts her head on top. "How are you? I figure you hate me…." She looks off to the side.

Tabitha: "I-I don't hate you."

Elis: She looks over to her. "…..How?"

Tabitha: "I-In the temple Artist told me everything."

Elis: She looks at her and sighs before burring her face into her knees. "….I hate redstone….."

Tabitha: "It's a horrible thing. Dugong once ate a bit of it and he wouldn't talk for days. When he did talk he cursed like a whole platoon of sailors.

Elis: "…I get more violent and dominating…. I tend to not care about others anymore and do as I please….." She pokes at the ground. "It's not a good way to act, at least not on a regular basis….."

Tabitha: "How did you get Artist to kill a bunch of people? He may look bad but I know he isn't bad.

Elis: "You would have to ask redstone Elis…. I don't remember what I do when if effected….. Just that I should stop….." She looks at the dirt. "I have a feeling that would be to risky to force me into redstone… But if I go full on redstone again, feel free and ask…" She could feel it already trying to claw its way back into control, even though she was trying to suppress it.

Tabitha: "If you ever did that again I'd probably find Artist to protect me." She gives a nervous chuckle.

Elis: "I blame my brother for that. He always fought with me. It made me learn how to fight back." She stuck out her tongue and grumbled. Edmund did used to pick on her a lot. "I would be harmless if he didn't…"

Tabitha: "I was basically raised by the jungle."

Elis: "My brother, his girlfriend, and his mentor raised me…. I grew up around a lot of violence…. What's it like to be raised our here?" She looked around at all the different surroundings.

Tabitha: "Its mostly a life of trial and error. You need to build everything you need to survive and nothing more. You have to never feel fear or it will hold you back. It gets lonely sometimes."

Elis blinked a few times. "I'd imagine…. You would be surprised how lonely it can get in a group though as well." She smiled a little. "At least you know how to protect yourself and provide."

Tabitha: "Yeah, but I'm glad I provided the one thing I really needed, my tree house."

Elis nodded and looked around. "He's taking a long time…" She frowned a little as she could slowly feel it get hotter and more humid.

Tabitha: Tabitha turns her head toward the temple "Yeah... I wonder what's keeping him in there for so long."

Elis stands up. "….. Should we ho inside or….?"

Tabitha: "We should probably go in after him." She rips two large chunks of wood off of the tree next to her and hands one to Elis. "We'll need these for the arrows."

She laughs kind of nervously. "Yeah. I don't know how much more blood I can loose without me either fainting or turning." She smiles as she takes the block.

Tabitha: She starts walking into the temple. "We have to be a lot more careful this time."

She nods and follows behind her carefully and quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Tabitha: A couple arrows are fired at Tabitha but she blocks them with the wood chunk.

Elis: She frowns a little. "You think the dispensers would of run out by now…." Elis mumbles as she keeps walking, hiding behind her block.

Tabitha: "Well the people who built this place probably made a lot of arrows for these things." She continues to walk and reaches the two hallways.

Elis: "He probably went my way…" She looks down the left hallway and makes an unpleasant face.

Tabitha: "How are we going to get across the spike pit?" She said with face of confusion.

Elis: "If I can see the other side, I can teleport us." She leaned forward a little.

Tabitha: She grabs Elis' arm. "Teleport us then."

Elis: She nods and the particles start to form. They then get teleported to the other side. She blinks a few times and holds her head. "Uugh…"

Tabitha: "What's wrong?"

Elis: "We never got his far…" Elis mutters. "I don't know what's beyond this point…. So we're basically going in blind…"

Tabitha: She pats Elis' back "Don't worry about it. Remember we're doing this for Artist."

Elis: "I know….." She frowns lightly. "But it can only get worse from here…." She starts walking forward.

Tabitha: She pulls out her spear. "If we get into any trouble I have my spear to protect us."

Elis: She lets out a small sigh, still being nervous. "I only hope we don't have to use it…"

Tabitha: Some zombies spawn from a nearby dungeon. "Looks like we have company." She said while pulling out hear spear.

Elis: She frowned and backed away. She knew how to defend herself, but not how to attack in a right state of mind. She was basically useless. Not to mention that Endermen were affected by a zombies bite.

Tabitha: "Don't worry Elis I got this." She stabs a zombie in the head killing it, and kill the rest by quickly stabbing and slicing them.

She looks away. She knew the zombies would attack them if they weren't killed, but that doesn't mean she liked watching them die… again.

Tabitha: She smells the air and puts on and almost gags. "Ugh. How could Dugong eat this stuff?!"

Elis: She shrugs. "I have no idea… Aren't dogs supposed to have better smell then most creatures, too?"

Tabitha: "Well he was the most animal like in the family."

Elis: "Yeah… He is an odd one to say the least…" She smiled and let out a sigh a she continued on threw the hall.

Tabitha: She giggles a little. "I once caught him chasing squirrel up a tree."

Elis: "That would make sense." She nods and touches her stomach absentmindedly and frowns. "I wonder how far this thing goes…."

Tabitha: She notices a dim light. "I don't think it will go much longer."

Elis: "Good." Elis starts walking faster towards the light, ignoring if their are any traps.

Tabitha: She ran to what appeared to be a flaming man. "What the heck!"

Elis: "B-blaze?" Elis took a few steps back, she had dealt with a blaze before. It was not fun.

Tabitha: The blaze hits Tabitha with a fireball causing parts of her jungle clothes to ash. "I hate blazes. We have to knock the blaze rods away. It will kill it."

Elis: She twitched and whimpered. Just in this short time, she had formed a bond with Tabitha and the fact that the Blaze shot at her, pissed her off. An Enderman growl escaped her lips as she held her head and shook more.

Tabitha: She knocked some of the rods out of the blazes personal orbit slightly slowing it but the blaze fires another fireball at her, searing her clothes and burning patches of her fur.

Elis: Elis growls and her teeth pop forward as she rushes the Blaze, knocking out the rest of the remaining rods while burning up her hands pretty bad. Luckily, she doesn't feel pain in her Agro mode, but she will as soon as she calms down.

Tabitha: The blaze turns black and fades to ash. "Wow, you have the strength of a tribal warrior."

Elis: Slowly, she calms down and her teeth pop back inside her mouth. She then starts crying and lets out a loud screech, her hands being burnt rather badly. "OO-OW!"

Tabitha: She quickly pulls out some leaves and rubs them on Elis' hands. "This aloe vera should help the burns."

Elis: Elis whimpers as the aloe help the burning pain, but not with the healing. "W-we need to find Artist… He has the potion ointment…." She hisses lightly.

Tabitha: "Okay lets move on."

Elis: She nods, holding her hands loosely. She shakes a little as she walks, groaning ever so often. "How far did he go?!"

Tabitha: "Well he did say the gems would be far in."

Elis: She growls lightly, the redstone was effecting her more, slowly she started to become more irritable. Grumbling softly to herself, she practically started running down the hall.

Tabitha: "I hope we find him soon."

Elis: She growls and her head twitches lightly. "Oh, we better." Elis growls out.

Tabitha: "What do you mean?"

Elis: Elis stays silent before running in an all out sprit down the hall, the redstone taking over more of her body and emotions.

Tabitha: She starts running after her. "Slow down! I know you want to find Artist but you have to remember the traps!"

Elis: "I don't give a rat's ass about traps!" She yells out and starts to teleport forward to gain speed. The redstone controlling just about every part of her now.

Tabitha: Tabitha starts to catch up to her. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Elis: Elis growls and looks at her, her eyes thickly outlined in red. "The fuck is wrong with you?" Her eye twitched.

Tabitha: "When the hell did you turn into Diva Mcmega Bitch?!"

Elis: She stops and looks down at her with a snarl. "When did you give a damn?!"

Tabitha: "When I started to like you."

Elis: She looked at her with a sneer. "I suggest you don't even bother." With that, she teleports away with red particles instead of her regular purple.

Tabitha: She looks at the abnormally colored particles. "What the hell...?"

Elis: She keeps teleporting around, yelling with a gravel tone to her voice. "ARTIST?!" She finally finds him and growls.

Artist: "Uh... yeah?"


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Elis: She growls and stomps forward. "What's taking so damn long?!"

Artist: He scratches his head nervously. "Well I got the gems, was attacked by an army of mobs, crawled somewhere to regenerate, and passed out."

Elis: She growls more and her teeth start to twitch, her eyes growing redder by the minute. "That's no god damned excuse!" She barks out.

Artist: "I know, I know. At least I got the rest of the gems."

Elis: "Now get your fucking ass moving." Elis growls and teleports outside of the ruins with her red particles. She holds her head and groans, flickering back and forth between the two sides of her before the redstone gains control again. She smirks. "I don't think so. I'm staying in control now!"

Artist: He starts walking out of the temple. "Okay okay! ...Who are you talking to?"

Elis: Elis looks at him with a blank, but agitated stare. "Where's the damn cat?"

Tabitha: She walks in heavily breathing. "I'm right...here... no thanks to... YOU!

Elis: She glances at her for a split second before looking back at Artist. "I think you should give me those Ghast tears to hold on to."

Artist: He looks at her with a quizzical expression. "Why?"

Elis: "Safe keeping." Elis stated flatly.

Artist: "O-Okay I guess..." He hands her the jar of ghast tears.

Elis: Her lips twitch into a sly grin as she takes the jar. "Khehehe."

Tabitha: "I don't like the sound of that laugh..."

Elis: Her smile drops as her grip on the jar tightens, the glass crushing lightly. "Shut up, fur ball." With that, she turns around.

Artist: He notices the cracked jar. "What the heck are you doing!?"

Elis: "Absolutely nothing." Elis walks forward quickly and starts to squeeze the jar harder, redstone particles falling off her body now.

Artist: "The redstone took over didn't it?"

Elis: "Don't know what you're talking about." Her grips tightens more as her smirk grows. The glass shatters and small shards end up cutting her hands open while the mixture falls on her.

Artist: "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Elis: Softly, Elis starts to giggle eerily. "Hehe. Pretty blood." She lifts up her hands that still have glass inside them and smiles. Instead of being neon blue, the liquid was a bright purple due to the redstone running in her system. She slowly turns around to look at them.

Artist: He growls in anger. "You know I found something else in this temple." His hands become engulfed in flames. "The gem of elements."

Elis: "Good for you." Elis blinks slowly, seemingly unfazed.

Artist: He waves his hands causing large ice crystals to come up from the ground and trap Elis. "Don't even try to teleport out." He waves his hand once again, filling the room with water without it getting to Elis by blocking it with the ice crystals.

Elis: The water distorted her vision, she couldn't teleport away even if she wanted to at this point. Unless she got hurt and went into a panic of course, but the redstone shut down her nerves so she wouldn't of been able to feel pain anyway. She let out a chuckle. "You know, I'm starting to feel peckish."

Artist: "Well..." His hands set on fire. "Lets make it a barbecue."

Elis: "Sounds delightful." Elis grinned and laughed lightly.

Artist: He raises an brow. "You actually think you can take me on?"

Elis: "I can try. If not, I die." She shrugged. She didn't really seem to care at this point.

Artist: His hands extinguish. "Do I even have to fight you? Your not as strong as you think heheheh."

Elis: "Then don't fight back as I sink my teeth into your flesh." She growled as she noticed a spot in the water where she could see through clearly. With a wide grin, she teleported outside of the cage and ran at the two.

Artist: He runs to defend Tabitha.

Elis: She laughs as she slices open Artist's chest with her claws before letting out a growl and lunging to bite him.

Tabitha: "ARTIST!" She yelled in panic. "Don't worry I can take it." He responded.

Elis: Elis bites down into his shoulder and rips out a chunk, her teeth being hard and sharp from years of eating obsidian.

Artist: The chunk quickly grows back. "Your not having any effect you know."

Elis: She grins as the blood drips from her lips, swallowing a chunk. She let out a laugh as she teleports behind him and grabs Tabitha, quickly teleporting away with her.

Artist: He starts running out the temple. "TABITHA!"

Elis: Elis grins, holding her tight. "I wonder if you taste like your brother." She keeps teleporting away.

Tabitha: She struggles to get free. "You bitch!"

Elis: Elis grinned and dug her nails into the felines side, petting her lightly. "Am I, dear?" She purred.

Tabitha: "AUGH!" She yells in pain.

Elis: Elis nuzzles her, almost affectionately. Her obsession with cats apparently didn't fade. "What's wrong, pretty kitty?" She laughs lightly as her spaded tongue hangs out.

Tabitha: "D-Don't treat me l-like some kind of p-pet!"

Elis: "Why not?" Elis tugs at her ears a little with smirk. She removes her claws from the felines side and holds her face. "Dose it piss you off?"

Tabitha: "It's demeaning!"

Elis: "It keeps me from eating you." Elis ghosted her teeth against Tabitha's skin.

Tabitha: She whimpers in fear of being eaten.

Elis: "Awwwwww." Elis purred. "So much for the killer instincts of the jungle, huh?" Letting out a small chuckle, she licked up her cheek.

Tabitha: "T-This is what Artist had to deal with?"

Elis: "Oh yes, my dear!" Elis grinned and clicked her teeth next to her ears, giving the cat a small bald spot.

Tabitha: "Damn you!"

Elis: "Not my fault you're pathetic." She stated flatly before sinking her teeth into Tabitha's ear.

Tabitha: She screams in pain of her ear being bitten.

Elis: Elis purrs. "Mmmm your blood tastes yummy." She smiles and licks her ear. "Much better than your brothers."

Tabitha: "FUCK YOU!" WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!

Elis: Elis let out another eerie laugh. "Just a cave in your precious jungle."

Tabitha: "Why the hell are you doing this!?"

Elis: "Entertainment, mostly." The redstone-infected Elis grinned

Artist: He was running through the jungle frantically using his newfound elemental powers to move large chunks of dirt and stone causing loud rumbling.

Elis: Elis looked up, her grip loosening up. "The hell?"

Artist: The upper half of the cave is ripped out of the ground revealing Artist. "No matter where you hide I will always find you!"

Elis: Elis looked up and grinned. "Is that a challenge?" She purred.

Did you make the cover yet?

Elis: I made the rough yesterday but i havent been on my laptop all day

Artist: "It wont be much of a challenge..."

Elis: She grins even wider and throws her hands to the side, completely letting go of Tabitha. "It wont be a challenge when I can teleport? When I can go into the End and Nether?!" Her pupils dilate as she starts to laugh. She had completely forgot what she was doing.

Artist: He grins and nods "Mhmm... you may be able to do all that but, remember when I absorbed that giants soul?" He grows to the size of a giant. "Oh yeah and I'll be taking this." He picks up Tabitha.

Elis: Elis's eye starts to twitch. "You little fuck!" She teleports on top of his shoulder and proceeds to cut up his cheek with her claws.

Artist: He chuckles and grabs Elis.

Elis: Elis hisses and starts to spaz. "MOTHERFUCKER!" She claws and bites at his hand.

Artist: "You actually think that will do anything to me?"

"I can damn well try!" She hisses.

Tabitha: "It's no use when he's this size."

Elis: She growls and bites into his hand, like how a small dog were to bite a person and just hang there.

Tabitha: "While we're like this mind if I ask you a question?"

Elis: "The ever-loving-fuck do you want?" Elis growls as she still tries to escape.

Tabitha: "You said to ask you this when you're redstoned. How did you get Artist to kill all those people?"

Elis: "If I have enough redstone in my system, my particles infect others around me and they go under my control, you little bitch. But with all the bleeding this damn body has done, I don't have enough of a concentration." She growled out.

Artist: A long black tentacle wraps around Elis. "I'm going to try to take out the redstone again."

Elis: Elis growls and tries to bite at the tentacles.

Artist: As soon as she bites it, it forms into a slimy liquid and go's into her throat. It comes out covered in redstone.

Elis: Elis gags a few times, coughing and whining softly. It felt really _really_ weird to her.

Artist: "Feel any better?"

Elis: Elis looks up groggily. "I-I think I'm gonna be sick…" She blinked a few times, her eyes back to normal.

Artist: He chuckles. "That's normal."

Elis: She sticks out her tongue. "I-I ate more meat… Didn't I?"

Tabitha: "More meat? You bit my bloody ear and ate a piece of his shoulder!" You even gave me a bald spot." She puts her head down and reveals the hairless spot on her head. "I can fix all of that..." Responded Artist.

Elis: Elis frowns and her face slowly starts to turn a sickly shade of green.

Artist: "Please don't throw up on my hand."

Elis: "C-can you put me d-down?" Elis starts to look very nauseous.

Artist: "Okay." He sets both of them down and shrinks to normal size.

Elis: Elis quickly teleports away and then comes back, all wobble legged. "U-ugh…." She wipes her mouth and holds her stomach as she leans against a tree.

Artist: "Are you okay?"

Elis: "My stomach was upset is all…" She coughs a few times. "I-I'm good now…."

Artist: "Okay. I'm going to see what I can do about Tabitha." He walk over to Tabitha.

Elis: Elis looked away, he didn't want to see how he was gonna fix it or the full extent of what she had done. "Y-you can use the paste…."

Artist: "Oh yeah forgot about that." He pulls out a bottle filled with regeneration paste and rubs it on Tabitha's head causing her ear and hair to grow back.

Elis: Slowly, Elis looks back over at the two. Her eyes are lowered, feeling ashamed. "D-did I do anything else?"

Artist: "No, just all this."

Elis: She nods. "A-alright." She looks down at her feet.

Artist: "Anything wrong?"

Elis: "Hm?" She looks up for a second. "O-oh.. No, I'm fine."

Artist: "That's good." The sun starts to set.

Elis: "L-let's fine some place safe to sleep." Elis mutters a little.

Tabitha: "We can stay at my tree house."

Elis: Elis nodded. "L-lets go…" She started to look around nervously. Sure, redstone Elis didn't mind the dark, but normal Elis sure did.

Tabitha: They start walking towards a large tree. "This is my tree house." She points up to a large tree house with wooden bridges connecting to other smaller tree houses.

Elis: Elis nodded and touched both of their shoulders almost hesitantly as she teleported them to various places until they arrived on one of the bridges.

Tabitha: She lead them into a large bedroom. "We can sleep here tonight."

Elis: Elis nods and starts to look around like she always dose, just being curious.

Tabitha: She walks to a small chest and pulls out a fish and eats it.

Elis: Elis hesitantly starts walking around the large space, looking at every little thing she possibly can but avoiding eye contact.

Artist: "I'm heading to bed." He cocoons himself to the ceiling.

Elis: Elis nods. "I-I think I'm gonna wait a little…" She manages to walk back outside and sits on the bridge.

Tabitha: "I think I'll go to bed too." She walks over to the leaf covered bed and sleeps on it.

Elis: Elis stays outside for a little bit, as long as the moon keeps the area around her light, as she watches the bats and stars. Eventually, she lets out a small sigh and returns to the bedroom where she curls up in a corner.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

-The next day- Artist: Artist and Tabitha are huddled in a corner as Elis wakes up.

Elis: "W-Wha?" Elis rubs her eyes and blinks a few times. "What are you guys doing?"

Artist: "Well I'm going to fuse the gems. Want to watch?"

Elis: Elis nods and gets up, walking over and watching curiously.

Artist: The gems float up forming a circles as their runes begin to glow a bright cyan color. They then move slowly together and in a bright flash of light they become one rainbow colored gem with all of the runes on different sides.

Elis: Elis shield her eyes at the bright light but then blinks a few times, looking at the gem. "Pretty…. And…." She quickly looks away, anything shiny would drive her crazy and make her take it and run.

Artist: "What's wrong?"

Elis: "I-I can't look at shiny objects or I steal whatever is shiny and run." Elis laughs a little.

Artist: He gives a quick chuckle. "Okay then." "How are you going to use it?" Tabitha says.

Elis: "Yeah, are you going to eat this as well?" She tries to look behind her a little.

Artist: "Pretty much..." He grabs the gem and eats it with many crunching noises as he begins to glow just like the gem.

Elis: Elis looks back, blinking a few times. "Wow."

Tabitha: "That's something you don't see everyday."

Elis: She shakes her head no.

Artist: The glowing ceases. "Well I can finally change forms so I can finally do this." He glows brightly as he shape shifts into an arachne version of himself.

Elis: Elis blinks a few times. "Cool. So how many more supplies do we need to get?"

Artist: "The next power is cloning."

Elis: Elis nods. "You have a lot of powers, don't you?"

Artist: "Yup."

Elis: "Alright, so where do we get the next items?" She blinks a few times.

Artist: "There was a facility that specialized in cloning. So I guess we go there."

Elis: She nods. "Lead the way."

Artist: "Hold on." He scrapes a rune on the wall and it starts to glow. He touches it and his head flashes a bright light. "Well... I r-remember were it is n-now" He said as he put his head down with a shudder.

Elis: Elis looked at him for a moment, raising an eyebrow. She then looks at the scratches on the wall curiously. "Then where is it….?"

Artist: "Hold on." He scratches a rune on the wall with Tabitha's spear. The strange rune begins to glow as Artist touches it. Artist flashes brightly and falls to his knees, shuddering.

Elis: Elis looks at him curiously before glancing at the wall. "Well… Where is it…?"

Artist: His eyes fill with fear as he hunches over. "I-In the desert...underground b-bunker..."

Elis: Elis goes over to him and places her hand on his back, looking worried. "You alright?"

Artist: "J-Just a couple memories... horrible horrible memories..." He says as he shudders.

Elis: "I can get them if you want… You don't have to go…" She seems to be more worried.

Tabitha: "She's right, we could just go. We can handle it." She said as she walked over to artist. "N-No I have to go. I-I don't want what happened yesterday to happen today."

Elis: Elis freezes up for a moment. "….It won't… I promise…."

Artist: "I-I cant take the risk."

Elis: Elis frowns a little. "A-alright…"

Artist: He sighs. "Lets go." He jumps out of the tree house onto the jungle floor using his tentacles to catch him.

Elis: Elis teleports to the ground and follows.

Artist: "Its in a huge far off desert. If we make it there it will be hard just to get to the facility." He said as Tabitha jumped out of the tree and landed right beside them.

Elis: "Couldn't I just teleport us around to find it, though?" Elis asks.

Artist: "I guess."

Elis: "Then we shouldn't have that much of a problem…" She muttered a little.

Artist: "Okay..." He lets out a sigh. "Lets go." He hold her hand

Elis: She blushes with a squeak before wrapping her fingers around his hand and squeezing, trying to reassure him things will be alright. She gently touches Tabitha before she starts to teleport them into the dessert.

Artist: He looks around. "Well now we just have to find it."

Elis: "What will the entrance look like?" She starts to look around.

Artist: "It looks like a simple outhouse."

Elis: "Alright." She nods and start to teleport then around once more before reaching said structure.

Artist: "How the heck did you find a secret government facility so quickly!?"

Elis: She shrugged a little. "It's not all that hard when you can move rather quickly."

Artist: "Okay then..." He walked into the outhouse.

Elis: Elis followed.

Tabitha: "How is this an government facility?" "This is how." responded Artist. He reached in to the bowl and presses a hidden button which causes the floor to lower leading them into a large facility.

Elis: Elis blinked a few times, wondering how many humans had come here actually thinking it was an outhouse and how they must of accidentally stumbled on this building. "Do we have to sneak around now?"

Artist: Ignoring Elis, Artist looked around the facility and noticed a medical bed splattered with blood. His eyes filled with fear once again as he fell to his knees almost moving into fetal position.

Elis: Elis jumped a little before looking at the bed. She frowned and hugged him tight to her. "Shh…. Shh…. I won't let anyone get to you." Her motherly instincts started to show as she rocked him softly.

Artist: He hugs Elis as if she were his own mother as tears drops from his eye as he speaks. "Th-They already did..."

Elis: She hugs him tighter and growls ever so slightly. "Well I'm just going to have to take care of that, now won't I?" She smiles more as she rubs his back lightly.

Artist: "You can't take care of what already happened." He points to the bed. "That's my blood."

Elis: Elis scowls and growls, holding him closer with a soft hiss. She didn't want to know what went on, but she could start to feel her blood boil.

Artist: "Th-The government t-took hold of me. They tr-tried to take my powers, tried t-to help humanity m-make them stronger..." He hugs Elis tighter.

Elis: Elis rocks him lightly, her eye twitching lightly as her lip curled up. She didn't like the thought of having anyone of her friends hurt.

Tabitha: She comes in and gently hugs Artist.

Elis: Elis opens her arms and hugs the both of them.

Artist: "I think we should get going…"

Elis: Elis nods and stands, still being a tad peeved.

Artist: He gets up and walks away.

Elis: Elis quickly follows, looking around.

Artist: "Just look for anything that looks like an experiment."

Elis: Elis nods as she looks in each and every room with little to no results. "Just a bunch of paper…"

Artist: "Let me see it." He takes the piece of paper and looks over it. "Looks like its about the cloning experiment."

Elis: "… So their are possibly more of you running around here?" Elis started to look around more frantically, being paranoid.

Artist: "Knowing what they did to me..." He shudders. "It would probably be evil."

Elis: Elis whimpers slightly, looking around frantically now.

Artist: He looks around. "Don't worry I'd probably be able to take it on."

Elis: Elis nods and inches closer to Artist.

Artist: They both reach a large locked door. "Lets open it up, I can hear things coming from inside."

Elis: "Isn't that an indicator to not go inside?" Elis squeaked out, hiding behind Artist.

Tabitha: "She's right." "Well to me hearing things like that means for me to go in." Artist responded.

Elis: Elis frowned a little. "A-alright…"

Tabitha: "How are we going to ge-" "Tabitha?" Artist interrupts. "Y-Yeah?" "You ask too many questions." His tentacles wrap around the door and flow around it as they change into a liquid form. The door appears to disintegrate as if coated with acid. "This is what happens when you can control a body part right down to a molecular level."

Elis: Elis slowly inches herself behind Artist and Tabitha as she watches, unnerved at what could be behind the door.

Artist: He moves his tentacles around Elis protectively. "Let's go in." He starts walking into the large dark room.

Elis: Elis still looks around nervously, staying quiet as her eyes dart around the room.

Artist: He hears something moving in the dark and the tentacles around Elis become thicker and each of them form into a slight wall. "I think I heard something. Tabitha, ready your spear." Tabitha walks ahead of them and moves into an attacking stance.

Elis: Elis lets out a squeak and stiffens up. It didn't help that this was basically her fear; something attacking her in the dark. She shook a little and started to breath harder as she continued to look around the room.

Tabitha: Black slime drops next to Tabitha causing her to jump.

Elis: Elis looks over quickly in horror and screams, teleporting around the room like a mad woman. She was never one to control her sense of fear.

Artist: Artist uses his tentacles to grab Elis and pull her to him. "Quit freaking out!" He said in a loud whisper. "If there is a clone then don't make so many sudden movements."

Elis: She froze and let out a squeak, her eyes widening.

Artist: "We'll need some light in here." He shape shifts into a what appears to be a fire being form of himself causing the room to light up revealing a large muscular tentacled man who appeared to be a scientist. "Ahh experiment 68-1 you've come back..." He said.

Elis: Elis peeked out a bit and glared at the creature before them. She was already on edge and unnerved but seeing the 'scientist' started to bother her. Especially with the way he was talking to Artist.

Scientist: He grabs Tabitha with his tentacles and pulls her back to him and holds as if she were a hostage. "LET ME GO!" Said Tabitha. "68-1 is this one of your little friends...?" He said creepily. He wrapped a tentacle around her neck choking her.

Elis: Elis twitches and growls, her teeth twitching one by one in a sort of wave. "I suggest you put her down."

Scientist: "I'm just like 68-1 but better you actually think I would be scared of you?" Tabitha starts to struggle.

Elis: "It's funny that you think I care." Elis growls. She could feel her blood boil. She hated the way he talked, calling Artist an experiment.

Artist: He starts to run at the scientist with his tentacles now covered in spikes and barbs. "LET HER GO MOTHER FUCKER!" He says angrily as he starts to wrap around the scientist with his now spiked tentacles ripping apart his flesh.

Elis: Elis uses this to her advantage as she claws at the scientist, trying to free Tabitha.

Scientist: The scientist does not let go. He starts to squeeze harder causing Tabitha to move more sporadically.

Elis: Elis growls before biting into the appendage around Tabitha's neck and biting hard, nearly severing it. She closed her eyes tight as she did, blood pouring as the severs muscle, bone, and veins.

Tabitha: Starts to close her eyes.

Elis: She completely severs the appendage and rips it away. Quickly, Elis pulls off the mass of flesh from Tabitha's neck, giving her a rush of air.

Tabitha: Tabitha inhales with a large gasp and starts to jab the scientist with her spear.

Elis: Elis calms down and tries to wipe the blood from her mouth, despite the battle going on.

Scientist: The scientist knocks them all back with a wave of his tentacle. "Like I said, like 68-1 but better." He said creepily before teleporting in back of Elis and punching her down.

Elis: Elis goes down but she teleports before she hits the floor, still being by Tabitha protectively. "Not to mention more pompous."

Artist: Artist runs up behind the scientist and strangles him with his tentacles making his skin turn darker.

Elis: Elis growled as she started to back away from them. She was a horrible fighter and didn't know much of offense.

Scientist: He starts to notices black spots on his skin. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?" He yelled angrily. "You know there will always be something this lab will never be able to replicate... the ability to control objects to a molecular or atomic level." With a wave of Artist's hand the scientist's face starts to rip and bleed. "AUUUGH!" The scientist screamed in pain.

Elis: Elis promptly looked away.

Scientist: The scientist covers his face as he starts to cough up blood still screaming in pain.

Elis: Elis continues to look away, but she lets out a whimper and covers her ears now.

Scientist: The scientist skin started bleeding more as his skin started to melt away. The scientist continued to scream louder as Artist continued to strangle him. Tabitha began to look away and cover her ears trying to block out the earsplitting screams.

Elis: Elis had enough, she started to teleport further and further away until she could no longer hear the screams.

Tabitha: Tabitha ran until she came out of the facility. Artist walked out of the facility reaching Elis and Tabitha carrying a bloody skeleton with some of the flesh and organs still in it.

Elis: Elis did her best to look away. She started to feel a little sick from those screams.

Artist: He chucks the skeleton to the floor. "I killed him and absorbed his powers. He gave me a couple, I also found the machine used for cloning so you know."

Elis: "D-did you destroy it?" Elis looks back at Artist.

Artist: "Yes, unfortunately I'll have to return here when this all gets fixed to destroy it once again. I got enhanced senses from him. This will help with many-" Tabitha throws her spear at Artist but he catches it quickly without a flinch or even a change of expression.

Elis: Elis nods. "A-alright…"

Artist: He hands Tabitha her spear. "They had a lot of experiment in there so I used a couple." Tabitha turns to Artist. "What other powers can you possibly have now?" Tabitha asked. "I'll show you. They did an experiment on super soldiers so..." He runs over to a large boulder and lifts it with ease.

Elis: Elis nods. "How many more powers do you need to get?"

Artist: He starts counting his fingers. "Let's see. Invincibility, immortality, control over space, control over time, the power of creation, pure control over any living being and I'm pretty sure I have a machine in my house that can give me my other powers."

Elis: Elis whistles. "That's a lot…." She messes with her pendant a little. She then jumps up with a little "Oo" and goes over to the skeleton. She searches the skull for an eye but doesn't find one, pouting a little.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

Tabitha: "What are you looking for?"

Elis: "A-an eye…" Elis pouts a little. "I can't find it… If there is one."

Artist: "An eye...?" Artist rummages through his sweatshirt pocket and pulls out an eye and hands it to Elis. "Here you go I was going to eat them but you can have one."

Elis: Elis squeaks happily. "Now I just need to get a bottle and potion supplies soon." She looked over the eye, smiling.

Artist: "I have a bottle with potion in it."

Elis: "I mastered the perfect potion to keep organs though. It's alright. It should be fine until I find one." She smiled as she continued to look at the eye happily, playing with the optic nerve.

Tabitha: Tabitha looked at Elis curiously. "Why do you need to keep organs in there?"

Elis: "I-I like eyes." Elis blushed and smiled a little.

Tabitha: Tabitha chuckles lightly. "That's a bit strange, but everyone likes something different I guess."

Elis: Elis nods and smiles. "Iris's have intricate designs, no two are a like. They look like beautiful, little sculptures."

Artist: Artist takes out the other eye and looks into it. "All I saw was fear in his eyes..."

Elis: "I don't see emotion once the optic nerve is severed." Elis giggled a bit.

Artist: "...You're taking the horrible murder of that man very well..."

Elis:"..I typically take most murder easily, unless I knew them." Elis hides behind the eye a little more.

Tabitha: "Not many people can handle that kind of thing."

Elis: Elis shrugged a little. "In order for us to survive, our men had to come home with dead bodies of cows and what not if they couldn't rob meat. I may be vegetarian, but I never had an issue gutting the dead." Being around murder and death was something she came in contact a lot when she was little, she just found it normal.

Tabitha: "You had to gut them? Where did you even get the cows, don't endermen usually grow up in The End?"

Elis: Elis nodded. "Yeah, but some trained Endermen went to the Overworld and hunted. Like my brother and father. They would bring supplies back home for everyone else."

Tabitha: "How did they get to the Overworld?"

Elis: "Teleportation."

Tabitha: "Wow, I didn't know endermen can teleport to other dimensions."

Elis: "Males can once a week if they save up their power. Females, only once a month. To make sure the wrong Enders don't leave, we go threw teleportation 'training' once a week or month. Luckily, I called in sick that day they tested before I left." Elis smiled like she was proud.

Tabitha: "So why did you come to the Overworld?"

Elis: "Because I was ignored, the rules were stupid, and a few other things." Elis stuck out her tongue. "I could explain everything, but it would take forever."

Artist: "Why don't you just explain that on the way, let's head to my house."

Elis: "Alright." Elis nodded. "Well, it started when our island was first founding. The original Endermen and women on the island were formal and took to the olden ways of men working and women staying home. Naturally, we kept those traditions but they changed a little with time. The women could do select tasks, like teaching and sewing." Elis explained. "This made your gender a very important thing back home. Like men could leave the End as long as they returned and women had to stay."

Artist: Before Artist starts walking he pulls out what appears to be a remote and presses it. Lightning strikes in the distance causing a loud boom.

Elis: Elis jumps a bit and looks towards the sound. "W-what… Did you do?"

Artist: "I created something to help you get us there." A bright light sprouts up from the distance.

Elis: Elis looks at it curiously and frowns.

Artist: He looks over at Elis. "Whats wrong?"

Elis: "What's with the light?"

Artist: "It's a beacon to help me get home. I get lost sometimes."

Elis: "Oh… Alright." Elis smiled a little. She never did understand human technology well.

Artist: He holds her hand. "Teleport, please."

Elis: Elis nods. She grabs Tabitha's shoulder with her free hand and teleports a few times to Artist's home.

Artist: They arrive at a large castle. "Welcome to The Artist's Palace."

Elis: "W-wow." Elis blinked as she looked up at the place.

Artist: Artist walk up to a small panel on the wall. "Computer, activate door." The door glows light blue around the edges and sinks into the ground. "Lets go in."

Elis: "Oooooo." Elis smiled as she walked inside, she looked around a lot. "This place is neat!"

Artist: "You like it? I went for a more futuristic technological look." He walks over to an elevator. "Lets head to the lab."

Elis: "M'kay." Elis smiled as she went into the elevator. She liked all the new sights and sounds.

Artist: The elevator moves down showing many rooms. "I'll use my power machine to gain more contr-" The pass a room full of Dugong's bodies. "Ignore that..."

Elis: Elis's eyes widen and she blinks. "W-what?"

Artist: "When Dugong died I would collect his body and put them in here."

Elis: "W-what?!" Her eyes went wider. "He died more than once!?"

Artist: "Yes, he's the player, the hero. Slay the evil Enderdragon, destroy the Wither, defeat Herobrine, and respawn whenever he dies." Artist looks around and scratches his head. "Too bad he's not going to respawn this time..."

Elis: Elis frowned and looked down.

Artist: The elevator reached the lab. "Welcome to the lab."

Elis: Elis walked in and looked around.

Artist: Artist walks over into a small chamber and robotic arms cling him to the wall. "Elis can you go pull that lever over there?" He points to a lever.

Elis: "Oh, uh, yeah." Elis walks over and pulls the lever.

Artist: The door to the chamber slams closed and locks. Electricity strikes Artist many times as the room starts to fill up with a bright light. As the light fades Artist falls to the ground, his skin smoking.

Elis: Elis rushes over and looks worried. "A-are you alright?"

Artist: "Y-Yeah. I just got a power boost and a couple random powers."

Elis: "Good." Elis smiled a bit.

Artist: Artist gets up and walks toward another door. "I'm going to get a weapon."

Elis: Elis followed. "For what?"

Artist: "You and I. You don't really have much defenses. No offense, and I just like having one."

Elis: Elis frowned. "I don't know if I should have a weapon…. I wouldn't use it."

Artist: "Why?"

Elis: "I-I'm more prone to run than fight."

Artist: "And that's the problem. You might have to save Tabitha or yourself one day, so you should have a weapon."

Elis: Elis grumbles and mutters a bit how she had no problem getting hurt, but burgundy said she would take a weapon.

Artist: "Alright what weapon do you want? I have things varying from robot suits, to a laser that shoots rainbows. I have anything you can imagine."

Elis: Although the rainbow gun was tempting, she decided it would not be effective. "Uh… Edmund told me about these things… They go on your hands and look like spikes? Uh… Katar?"

Artist: Artist looks around the room. "Katar...katar...Oh here it is!" He hand Elis the weapon.

Elis: "Thanks…" Elis took the weapon and slipped her fingers in the grips.

Artist: Artist looks around the room. "I'll take the rainbow gun. Its not as useless as it seems." He looks towards Tabitha "Would you like a spear upgrade?" Artist said. "I'll just stick with this one." Tabitha responded.

Elis: Elis: Elis messed with her new weapon for a bit, clicking the switch to turn the single blade into three. It started to entertain her.

Tabitha: Tabitha started to stare blankly at the switching weapon, as if she were hypnotized.

Elis: Elis: Elis noticed and let the trigger go, turning it back to a one bladed weapon. "You alright?"

Tabitha: Tabitha snaps out of it and shakes her head. "Y-Yeah I'm fine."

Elis: Elis: Elis nodded a bit and put her hands and weapons down by her side.

Artist: Artist starts coughing as if he was choking on something.

Elis: Elis: Elis's eyes widen as she rushes over. "A-Artist?!"

Artist: Artist coughs up a what appears to be a hot dog. "What the bloody hell!" Tabitha yelled in surprise. "I thought I got rid of that machines function..."

Elis: Elis: Elis looks extremely confused. "Whaaa-?"


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

Artist: "Remember when I said that machine gave me new powers...? Well... the machine kind of gives me a couple crazy ones..."

Elis: Elis: "….. Like to vomit hot dogs?" Elis raised an eyebrow.

Artist: "Yes and other crazier ones."

Elis: "Oh dear…" Elis put a knuckle to her mouth, wondering what other possible powers the machine could have gave.

Tabitha: "Are there any useful powers or can you just cough up pork byproducts?" She said crossing her arms. "Yes, I have many useful powers." Artist responded as he took out a bite of the hot dog. " *gulp* I can cough up a lot of other things too."

Elis: "Strange…" Elis trailed off. She couldn't help but imagine him coughing up a live kitten.

Artist: "Let's move on to control over living beings."

Elis: Elis nodded. "So…. With that power you have control over things like plants and animals? Or just animals?" She considered plants to still be living.

Artist: "Plants and animals. It's basically mind control, physical control, ghost like possession of a living creature."

Elis: She shuddered a bit. "I-I know how that feels. Not the greatest feeling."

Artist: "When I gain that power I can control your redstone state."

Elis: "Hopefully I don't need to worry about that state…" She sighs.

Artist: Artist looked at Elis as if he were interested in something. "Let's head to the medical level. I want to check something..."

Elis: "Alright." Elis nods. "Lead the way."

Artist: He leads them into the elevator and pushes a button with a medical cross on it. The elevator starts to rise and the elevator opens leading into a large room filled with tools and machines.

Elis: Elis starts to look around a bit. "So what did you want to see?"

Artist: "I want to see how the redstone affects your body. Go lay down on that medical bed." He point to a medical bed with a large machine next to it.

Elis: Elis swallowed hard as she walked over to the bed. She sat on it before laying down. "N-no needles…"

Artist: Artist pulled a rubber glove over his hand with a snap as he grinned, just trying to freak Elis out.

Elis: Elis sweat dropped a little bit. She was technically a nurse, so it didn't phase her too much, but she still was a little nervous how he was going to go about this.

Tabitha: "Artist! You're supposed to check her blood not give her a bloody prostate exam!" Artist turned to Tabitha and chuckled. "Whoa now! It was just a joke."

Elis: "Doctors are supposed to put on gloves for whatever kind of exam they are giving just so if something is wrong, they don't pass it on to the next patient or themselves-didyousaybloodtest!?" Elis froze up a bit. "No. Needles." She clarified once more. "I also don't know how well that will work since I have mutated blood. It doesn't act the same as normal blood."

Artist: "Don't worry Elis, I'm not going to use any needles. I'll use the scanner." Artist turned out the lights, and a grid-like projection of green light started to scan Elis. "-SCANNING FOR REDSTONE-" A panel with an X-ray on it lifted up from the floor. "Hmm..." Artist said as he put his hand to his chin. "-SCANNING COMPLETE-" The lights flickered back on.

Elis: Elis then took the liberty to sit back up. "Well?"

Artist: "It appears your redstone state occurs during intense situations. When your heart beats very rapidly it pushes the redstone into your brain affecting your thoughts, personality, and your actions. The faster your heartbeat the deeper into the redstone state you go. You're okay to run, exercise or get startled but when you get into intense blood pumping adrenaline fuelled fights or anything that intense you get into your redstone state."

Elis: "Well it's good I typically run…." Elis trailed off. She knew being a coward had its perks.

Artist: "Lets head upstairs. It's getting late."

Elis: "Alright" Elis nodded and hopped off the table.

Artist: Artist pushed another button on the control panel and a print of the X-ray pops out. Artist then lead the two into the elevator and pressed a button with a picture of a bed on it.

Elis: "Well that's convenient." Elis laughed as she looked at the other buttons. That was probably the only one she could ever decipher.

Artist: Artist gave Elis a confused look. "What's convenient?"

Elis: "The button had a bed picture on it." She pointed at it.

Artist: The elevator dings as the doors open revealing a large observatory-like room. The ceiling had many miniature stars that looked like they were straight from space, floating near the ceiling providing warmth and a very bright light. "It's brighter than I remember."

Elis: "What are those things?" Elis wanted to touch the stars.

Artist: "They are stars I made in my lab. Don't touch them, it would burn." Artist started to shield his eyes from the stars light.

Elis: Elis tilted her head. "Why did you make them so bright?"

Artist: "When I made them I didn't expect them to be this bright. I'll dim the room. Computer accelerate aging process of star Delta-3." A large red star makes a small explosion and becomes a black hole, sucking in a couple surrounding stars making the room less bright.

Elis: Elis blinked a few times. "Whoa."

Tabitha: "H-How is this even possible?" Artist looked at the two of them and grinned. "Extremely unstable forms of science..."

Elis: "I have the feeling you are on the verge of destroying time and space with all of this." She started to walk around and look at the stars.

Artist: "It's just a black hole. I've done this alot so there's no need to worry."

Elis: Elis laughed nervously. "You can only cut someone so many times before they bleed out-"

Artist: "What do you mean?"

Elis: "Some things can only be pushed so far before they break."

Artist: "I'm not really sure the space-time continuum is something you can break. There's probably thousands, possibly millions of black holes in space. I'm not really sure what I do would change the universe... but I can destroy matter..."

Elis: "I think you can break everything." Elis shrugged a bit. "Everything just has their own limits"

Artist: "Matter can't be destroyed. Minecraftia's greatest minds couldn't accomplish many of the things I've done."

Elis: "If you say so-" Elis mumbled as she continued to look at the stars.

Tabitha: "Do you have a normal bed or is it covered in strange devices?" Tabitha said as she raised an eyebrow. "I have a normal bed. Computer activate sleeping agents." A sarcophagus-like machine comes out of the wall and engulfs Artist, glows around the edges, and Releases him. He emerges with pajamas on and a cream-colored stuffed bear in his hands. "SLEEPING AGENTS APPLIED. GOOD NIGHT ARTIST." The computer said.

Elis: Elis gave him a really weird look. She had never seen anything like that. She found it really strange.

Artist: "Computer, customize beds for Elis and Tabitha." Two beams of light scan Elis and Tabitha. An Enderman-sized bed with an End dimension look and a normal-sized bed with a jungle look rise from the floor. "Well I'm going to bed." Artist climbs into a Large bed and pulls the blanket over himself.

Elis: Elis blinked a few times, a tad confused before hesitantly climbing into her own bed. She still found all this strange. "Good night."

Tabitha: Tabitha climbed into the jungle themed bed. "Artist? Is there any way to get rid of those stars?" Tabitha asked. "Sure, Computer activate night sky mode." The sun-like stars on the ceiling disappear and get replaced by a night sky with white sparkling crystal-like stars.

Elis: Elis looked up at the stars before quickly falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

-The next day- Artist is nowhere to be seen.

Elis: Elis sits up in bed and starts to look around. "Hmmm?"

Tabitha: Tabitha darted up with her spear in hand. "What!? What's going on!?"

Elis: Elis blinked a few times. "H-hmm? Whaa?"

Tabitha: "A-Are we being attacked?"

Elis: Elis looks around. "Whaaa? I don't think so.."

Tabitha: "O-Okay... Where's Artist?"

Elis: "Probably in his lab down below… Could we ask the computer?" She looks up at the ceiling.

Tabitha: Tabitha got out of her bed and started to sniff the air. "I don't think he's in the lab. I can smell food downstairs."

Elis: "Then let's go downstairs" Elis climbs out of her bed. "It's probably breakfast."

Tabitha: Tabitha walked over to the elevator. "I'm going to guess it's the button with the fork on it."

Elis: Elis shrugged a bit. "Makes sense to me."

Tabitha: Tabitha presses the button and the elevator lowers. The door opens and they see Artist is cooking on a stove and wearing an apron.

Elis: "There you are." Elis chuckled a bit.

Artist: Artist turned around. "What?" He said in response to Elis chuckling.

Elis: "We were just wondering where you went." Elis walked over and looked to see what he was cooking.

Artist: Artist lifted the pan to flip a pancake. "I'm just making the last pancake. There's more food on the table over there." Artist pointed at a large table covered with a very large variety of baked goods and various other breakfast foods.

Elis: "Wow. How long have you been cooking?" Elis glanced over.

Artist: "Not long. I've had the computer help me with the recipes. Thanks." He said while looking up. "YOU'RE WELCOME." The computer responded.

Elis: Elis looked up and blinked. "You programmed in manors?"

Artist: "Manors, emotions, wants. It's almost human."

Elis: "Does it have a form it can move around in?" Elis tilts her head.

Artist: "Yes, there's a machine in my lab that downloads the computer into my tentacles and gives it a human form."

Elis: Elis nodded a bit. "That's interesting."

Artist: "I can show you if you'd like."

Elis: Elis nodded with a smile. "Yeah!"

Artist: "Well after we eat I'll show you." Artist walked over to the table and started eating a slice of quiche.

Elis: Elis nodded a bit. She looked at the table before teleporting off. She returned with a bedrock block that she began to gnaw on.

Tabitha: Tabitha started to scarf down anything with fish in it, appearing to never get full.

Elis: Elis silently gnawed on her block until it's all gone.

Artist: Artist finished his quiche. "Well I'm done, anyone else?"

Elis: Elis looked up at him as she tossed the last chunk of bedrock in her mouth and nodded as it crunched under her teeth.

Artist: "Good, let's go to the lab. You said you wanted to see the computer's mobile form." He gets up and walks toward the elevators and Tabitha followed.

Elis: Elis quickly scurried after the two. "Dose the computer have a specific gender as well?"

Artist: He pressed a button on the elevator panel making the elevator lower. "Female, why do you ask?"

Elis: Elis shrugged. "Well, I heard humans talking to machines, calling them girls most of the time. I was just curious as all."

Artist: The elevator doors open and Artist walks over to a machine with a large tube on the side of it. "Divert computer to the machine." Artist puts each of his tentacles into six pipes in the machine. His tentacles turn to liquid state and fill the large tube.

Elis: "Why exactly do you need your tentacles to do that?" Elis tilted her head.

Artist: "My tentacles have the ability to break down and build things at the molecular structure, so they can make things like skin, neurons, nerve cells, and things like that." The tube steams up blocking view and opens after a couple of seconds. A gothic looking teenage girl walks out. "Hello Artist." She said.

Elis: Elis tilted her head. She was curious about the process, but didn't want to really get into it. She just observed the newly formed creature.

Artist: "Hello Shade. Shade can only move around the castle. I haven't gotten around to fixing the electrical field."

Elis: Elis nodded as she seemed to circle the robot creature. "Dose she show cold like symptoms when she gets a virus?"

Artist: "The last time she got a virus, she just shut down. I upgraded her since then and now she's virus proof."

Elis: Elis nodded. "That's interesting."

Tabitha: "Why did you make her a girl?" Tabitha asked. "I didn't, when I made this machine it was made to give my tentacles the ability to live on their own as a separate being. After using it I realized my tentacles I had a gender. They were also apparently sentient."

Elis: "That's strange… So it's like another being lives inside you?" She tilted her head.

Artist: "Yes, apparently." Tabitha walked up to Shade and got a look of curiosity. "Artist, how human-like is she? Please tell me she's not...'anatomically correct'. "

Elis: Elis' face turned a bright blue from the blush and let out a small eep.

Artist: "Whoa now! That is a question I certainly cannot answer!...Well actually I don't know..."

Elis: "I-I don't think I want to know." Elis squeaks.

Shade: Shades eyes started to glow a bright blue. "SEARCHING ANATOMICALLY CORRECT. ...I believe I am."

Elis: Elis blushed even harder, getting light headed. "I-i said i didn't want to know…."

Shade: "I am sorry, but I do not know why you blush. Don't all living organisms have set of those organs?" Artist put his hand to his head and sighed. "Shade... yes all organisms have sets of organs like that but you don't just talk about them like it's something you would bring up in a normal conversation."

Elis: "O-oh dear…." Elis nervously giggled.

Artist: "You're an android how is that even possible?" Artist asked. "Your tentacles, they can take things down to the atom can't they? They used many elements to create many kinds of cells therefore many kinds of organs."

Elis: "So your saying you could essentially choose whatever formed you wanted?" Elis asked, still flushed.

Shade: "No, but I can stretch my limbs like how Artist could extend his tentacles." Shade stretched her arm and pulled Artist towards her. "See?"

Elis: Elis nodded a bit. She was always fascinated how people had their technology and what not, but this was absolutely astounding to her. He had essentially created life.

Artist: "Please let go of me Shade..." Shade realized she was still holding on to Artist. "Oh." She stretched her arms and put him back in place.

Elis: "I find it strange that you're a computer with a living body… Do you need to eat?"

Shade: "Yes."

Elis: Elis continued to stare at Shade a bit more before shaking her head. "So what else do we need to do for to gain back your powers?"

Artist: "Control of over living creatures, invincibility, immortality, the power to create anything, space, and then time."

Elis: "Alright." Elis nodded. "Could Shade help us with these?"

Artist: "Yes, but I'll just have to find a way for her to be powered a dif-" Shade interrupted. "Done. I can now run on batteries, solar power, be charged, or all three " Artist face grew to an expression of surprise. "What?" Shade smiled and responded. "I reprogrammed myself."

Elis: Elis could already sense herself that this was going to become a problem with her having the ability to reprogram herself at will, but she didn't say anything. "A-alright. We should get going then."

Artist: "Alright, let me just get some batteries." Artist ran over to a desk and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a sack filled with many batteries and ran back to the others.

Elis: Elis nodded. "Alright, now we can head out….. Where are we going exactly?"

Artist: "We're going to the Aether."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13

Elis: Elis nodded. She had never been to the Aether.

Artist: "Do you know what the Aether is like at all?"

Elis: Elis shook her head no. "I heard it was like a bunch of floating islands."

Artist: "Some parts of the Aether a more dangerous than the darkest part of the Nether."

Elis: Elis tilted her head. She had visited the nether but never really extensively explored it. She didn't consider it dangerous at all considering the mobs didn't attack her.

Shade: Shades eyes glow blue again. "THE AETHER CONSISTS OF MANY THINGS. GODS MONSTERS, AND MANY MYSTICAL WEAPONS, ARMORS, TOOLS, AND ITEMS." Her eyes turn back to dark purple. "It appears the Aether is indeed worse than the Nether, but there are many useful artifacts to help us on our quest."

Elis: Elis still didn't care. Mobs didn't attack her on sight since she was technically a mob herself, even if she wasn't hostile.

Artist: "We're going to need an Aether portal. For that we'll need glowstone."

Elis: "I love glowstone!" Elis chirps. She quickly teleports off before coming back with arms full of the stuff and a wide grin.

Shade: Shade quickly stretched her arms and built the portal within a couple seconds. "Now we need the common component of H2O."

Elis: Elis shuddered and gulped. "W-water?"

Shade: "Yes, we will need it to activate the portal. As long as you do not touch it you will not get hurt."

Elis: She was really unsure about this now. The portal was activated by water? Even as she passed through the Nether portal, she felt heat. She was starting to get scared for this task with her hypersensitivity to water and all.

Artist: Artist started to walk towards the weapons room.

Elis: "… Do I need to go in the Aether?" Elis squeaked. She was still really nervous.

Shade: "I sense high stress levels within you. What is wrong?"

Elis: "I'm highly allergic to water. I-if it's to humid out even I start to choke and my throat swells….. I'm worried about the portal…." Elis whimpers lightly.

Shade: Shades eyes started to glow blue "SEARCHING FOR INFORMATION ABOUT THE AETHER'S HUMIDITY CONDITION." It appears the Aether does not have a sufficient amount of water in its atmosphere to harm or even discomfort. The portal will only cause a slight tingle."

Elis: Elis frowned a bit. A tingle would cause her throat to swell a bit. She let out a sigh. She would make an attempt at the least. "A-alright…"

Artist: Artist comes in with an alien-like gun that appeared to have small sparks coming out of it and a metal arm band.

Elis: Elis watched the gun silently. She half expected it to shoot out water at any moment.

Artist: Artist puts the arm band on Shade. "I decided to return my rainbow gun for the Zap-o-matic." A laser hit the side of Artist's head. Artist brushed some charred hair off of his shoulder. "Be careful with that Shade." Shade put her hands behind her back in embarrassment and blushed a little. "Sorry Artist."

Elis: Elis could smell trouble with that thing but she couldn't help but giggle.

Artist: "Well, let's go to the Aether." Tabitha crossed her arms and gave Artist a stern look. "We're really going to the Aether after you said it was worse than the dark parts of the Nether?" Artist just smiled. Yup. Come on Tabitha, where's your sense of adventure?" Tabitha sighed. "Where my sanity is..."

Elis: "Out the window." Elis giggled.

Shade: Shade giggled. "I do find that statement quite amusing. So Artist, shall I activate the portal?" Artist nodded. Shades chest opened up and a hovering ball of water emerged from her and touched the portal frame. The portal frame got covered in glowing runes as the water climbed around the portal and swirled around it while stretching towards the center. When the water reached the center it glowed bright blue and opened the portal. "Wow." Tabitha said in awe.

Elis: That made Elis worry a little more about the water. "I-Isn't it possible we might spawn in mid air?"

Artist: "Yes, but I'll check." Artist stuck his head through the portal. "Good news is it spawned on an island. Bad news is that there are a couple of-" Artist gets pushed back almost hitting the wall. "Zephyrs..."

Elis: Elis gave Artist a weird look. "A what?"

Artist: "A Zephyr, they're flying, limbless, rune covered creatures. They look like small clouds and shoot puffs of air at people." Artist got up and armed his gun.

Elis: "That doesn't sound bad.." Elis could teleport if need be. She didn't see the threat.

Artist:"It could knock us off of a floating island."

Elis: She nodded a bit. "O-Oh… That wouldn't be good."

Artist: "Don't worry they always seem to go only after me. Let's just head through the portal."

Elis: Elis swallowed hard and nodded. She was really nervous. She held her breath and sort of ran through the portal, hoping she would have less of an issue that way. As she passed over, her skin started to itch and reddened a little, but overall, she was fine.

Artist: Artist and the others walked through the portal. A Zephyr shoots a blast of air at Artist Knocking him off the island. Shade quickly stretches her arm to catch him and pull him back up. "God dammit!" Artist pulls out his gun and points it at the Zephyr. A long bolt of electricity knocks the Zephyr out of the sky causing it to crash into a nearby island.

Elis: Elis blinked. She typically hung around other mobs and didn't have to really worry about defense or anything. She found it a little strange and sad he had to shoot the cloud.

Shade: "My sensors indicate that creature is still alive." Artist started walking. "Let's head to the temple."

Elis: Elis nodded and looked around as they walked towards the temple.

Artist: "Since I need to regain my mind powers we must go to the temple of minds."

Elis: "Well that would make sense." Elis nodded. She noticed as extra fluffy sheep and giggled.

Artist: After a little bit more walking Artist notices a white bunny rabbit and ran over to it. Artist picked up the rabbit and put it on his head. "I'll probably need this later." He said while petting the rabbit.

Elis: Elis stared at him like he was clinically insane.

Artist: After more walking they reached a cliff with another island on the other side. Artist took the bunny off his head and looked at it. "Are you ready little buddy?" Artist put the rabbit back on his head and ran off the cliff. The rabbit puffed up and Artist and the rabbit started to glide to the other side.

Elis: Elis' face twisted into a very weird, very confused face. In her head, she was screaming how that way physically impossible. "What the hell-?"

Shade: Shade looked at one of the rabbits and did what Artist had done. Artist started to walk around in circles. "Welcome to the Aether Elis! A.K.A. Crazy make no sense town!" Tabitha looked at Artist questioning his sanity. "Elis can you just teleport us down? This is getting very strange."

Elis: She stared for a moment with the same wired expression. She then shook her head and nodded. "U-Uh-huh." She grabbed Tabitha's hand and teleported them down to the island quickly.

Artist: "The temple should be up ahead. There will be many questions and mind boggling puzzles within the temple."

Elis: Elis didn't really doubt this with bunnies that could hold onto a person's head tight enough to let them float and clouds that spit at you. "A-alright."

Artist: After a little more walking they reach the temple. The door is sealed with a large stone door covered in runes. "I think I remember how to open this." Artist starts to chant a strange ancient language. The runes were glowing and the door slid open. "Let's go in." Artist walked into the temple.

Elis: Elis immediately started to look around and didn't pay much attention to where she was walking, just that she stayed with the group. "This place is huge."

Artist: "Yeah. Be careful in here, there will be traps that will mass with your mind. Illusions, choices between wants and needs, and other things like that." They enter a large room with four hallways. "Each of these hallways is a trial. When we finish them the gem of minds will reveal itself."

Elis: "Alright." Elis nodded her head a little. "Let's go down this one." She pointed to the far left one.

Artist: "That's the hall of illusion, let's go." Artist walked into the hall.

Elis: "Alright." Elis nodded and started walking that way.

Artist: They entered a room with a large magma pool. "Lava...? Really!? It just had to be lava!" Shade stared at the large lava pool and started to walk towards it once she reached it she appeared to float on the lava. "My sensors tell me that some of this is not magma."

Elis: Elis blinked a bit. "There's probably a path that isn't lava while the rest of it is."

Artist: "Shade mark the path." Shade nodded and touched the invisible path and black tentacles emerged from her hand and crawled across the path revealing itself.

Elis: Elis smiled as she carefully walked across the path. "I wonder what blocks these are."

Shade: "I do not sense a solid ground, just a path of energy."

Elis: "Hmmm…" Elis looked down at the path as she walked, curious.

Artist: They reached an area with a wall covered in runes. Artist spoke they ancient language again and the runes upon the wall started to glow and a portal showing the main room opened up. "Let's head back to the main room."

Elis: Elis nodded and hopped into the portal, back to the main room as she looked around a bit, waiting for the others.

Artist: The others popped out of the portal. "For every mental challenge there is a physical challenge. So there are two things we need to fight and one more mental challenge. Take your pick."

Elis: "I picked the last one and since theirs four of us and four paths, why doesn't someone else pick?" Elis really didn't know what path to go down next.

Shade: "Perhaps we should go for the physical challenge."

Elis: Elis nodded. "Alright. Which hall?"

Shade: Shade pointed to the second room "That one."

Elis: "Alright. Let's get going then." Elis started walking towards the room.

Artist: They all entered the room and a large sun god hovered above the floor before them.

Elis: Elis froze up as she looked at the god. "Uh-oh….." She had a feeling this would be difficult.

Sun god: The sun god looked down at the four. "Hello mortals do you wish to challenge me."

Elis: Elis nervously glanced over at Artist. "Y-yes?"

Artist: "Yes!" The sun god smiled. "Very well." He threw a fireball at Artist.

Elis: Elis squeaked and grabbed Artist, teleporting him away from the fireball.

Artist: Artist got away from Elis's grasp and wrapped his tentacles around himself to form a suit of armor resembling a medieval knight. "Everyone stand back I got this."

Elis: Elis nodded, worried and stepped back a few. "O-ok..."

Artist: Artist started to fire his electric gun at it but it had no effect. "He seems to be having troubles." Shade said.

Elis: "Y-yeah….. Do you think he can do it?" Elis asked, sounding worried.

Shade: "Yes I do believe his abilities are sufficient enough to finish this task."

Elis: "O-ok…." Elis nodded and continued to watch the fight carefully and worriedly.

Artist: Artist started to gather a ball of water and launched it at the sun gods magma body turning a small portion of it to obsidian.

Elis: Elis' eyes widened as she hid behind Shade to an extent to be sure no water ended up splashing onto her. She let out a small, worried squeak.

Artist: Artist fired a beam of water at the sun god as it started to take hold of Artist.

Elis: Elis looked on, more worried for Artist now. "If the sun god turns to obsidian, do we win?"

Artist: "Yes!" He broke free of the god's grip and ripped off its arm.

Elis: Elis' eyes widened and she peeked out a bit more. "I-I still think we should help-"

Tabitha: "I am not going against a bleeding god! I'll go up against a large creature or a monster but not a god!" Shade turned to Elis. "She is right; we are far too weak compared to Artist or the god. I believe we should let this run its course."

Elis: "Ok…" Elis frowned. She wasn't strong or anything, she knew that, she just wanted to help.

Artist: "Everyone needs to get out of the room now!"


End file.
